Life In Retrospect
by GACalzonaLove
Summary: Arizona Robbins met Calliope Torres, the women who turned out to be the love of her life in Lake Washington High School over 17 years ago. Arizona reflects on the intimate details of her life she shared with a certain sexy Latina.
1. Chapter 1

_No one can pinpoint the moment their life changes, whether for better or worse. The truth is, change doesn't just occur all at once, it happens through a collection of minute moments that we don't pay any attention to. Sometimes we make significant life changing things happen without even realizing. In something as simple as connecting with a new person, who turns out to be your soul-mate._

In retrospect, meeting her changed my life in ways I wouldn't have been able to comprehend, thinking about it always reminds me of that John Lennon song, you know the one where he says, ""Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." I wouldn't be the person I am today if she hadn't influenced me in the ways she has, supported me so whole-heartedly that thinking about it makes my heart thump out of it's pre-determined rhythm whilst I write this.

It was a Friday, the night I met her I mean. I should tell you the 'her' I keep referring to is the woman I am lucky enough to call my wife. Of course if you want specifics I also happen to be a woman. Think of it what you will it doesn't really matter to me. If you ask me who I am, I never answer 'lesbian'. I am ambitious, driven, protective, independent and focused, but I refuse to be defined by my sexuality. Labels are stupid. Anyways, Calliope - that's her name, meaning "beautiful voiced" (very accurate)- is who I have the privilege to call mine. The journey we have ventured on, from late adolescence to present day, shaped me and every day she makes me a better person. If I had to describe to you what a soul-mate is, I guess that about sums it up.

She's beautiful. No, she's breathtaking. Breathtakingly stunning. Calliope Torres is the epitome of womanhood. She oozes confidence and breathes sexiness. Her personality matches her appearance, and she can enrapture a room in her casual conversations. Her ability to take the most mundane subject matter, and add her unique charm, intrigues even the most unsociable of people to talk with her. Her voice is sultry and inviting, her skin glows and her eyes reveal the depths of her flawless soul. Calliope Torres is one of a kind. And she's mine. Not in that controlling, over-bearing way. Just that her heart belongs to me as mine belongs to her.

Haven't you ever met someone you know deserves the best? To be treated like a queen or a goddess every day of their perfect existence? That when they hurt, you hurt? When they smile, you smile?

No?

I have. She's my best friend. No, scratch that, she's my better half. Seriously I was made to love her, the big love, the one that resembles the star-crossed lovers belonging to the depths of renowned literature. I remember the day I first saw her, the day she called me her friend, the day I realized I was in love with her. I remember that feeling where I would have traded in every prayer and wish-upon-a star to feel what it was like to be loved by her. Now that I have... Holy hell. I ain't ever going back.

This isn't just admiration for a beautiful woman, I love her. I 'm in love with her. Who wouldn't be? If you spent even a fleeting moment in her company you would know how I felt. She asked me once if I were her for one day what would I do in her body? The first and only thought that entered my Calliope-centric brain was 'Kiss me'. Of course I answered more appropriately, something along the lines of 'Read Gray's Anatomy from start to finish, just to give her a headache.' I remember her laughing at that - don't even get me started on her laugh. Infectious, adorable, pure, simplistic joy... No, stop. I'll never know why she chose me, loved me and agreed to spend the rest of her life with me. All I know is that I will never take her for granted.

I love women, I love all different types of women. Whether they are blonde, brunette, or red heads. Curvy or slim. Tall or small. I love women. I love the way they pay attention to detail or remember exact conversations held years previous. The curve of their back, the different faces each individual woman make in the throws of an orgasm. I love it all, but only one woman holds my heart. Only Calliope matters. Over the years We have shared 'I love you's, laughs, tears of sadness and of happiness, comforted each other in times of grief or distress, whispered resolute secrets in the dark whilst sharing the same pillow, held hands whilst getting matching tattoos, and spoken sober thoughts whilst drunk out of our minds in college. Yet never in the 15 years of knowing this angelic woman, have I doubted that I was in love with her. Even when we were 'just friends' did I not think she was the most amazing, perfect, flawless creature that had ever graced my life with her presence. I pride myself in knowing I have always treated her like a lady, like she deserves. Even if it meant going 10 minutes out of my way to send flowers to her office every Monday because I know she hates her morning meeting and orchids make her smile.

We have always and will always be 100% truthful about everything... and anything, from the moment we met in or unconventional way. That's our 'thing', no matter how awkward or uncomfortable the situation we talk about it. The second I met her I felt like it was the metaphorical 'crossroads' in life many people refer to. Destiny. Fate. It was her eyes. Deep chocolate brown, framed by beautifully thick black eyelashes. The windows to her soul. It always has been simple with Calliope. One nostalgic look back on the our life together and I know we were made for each other, through the good and the bad. High school drama that comes with being a lesbian couple, and med-school revision classes to present day when hectic work schedules can get in the way. Then there's the stolen glances, the snuggling, ritual Friday 'date nights' and the 'blow your mind', unbelievably, out of this world, hot, crazy passionate sex.

If I have a tough day, whether it's a silly encounter with a patient or I want to kill an intern because they lack common sense. I think about my wife and my day gets better. I'm not an idiot, I know it's soppy and cheesy but I'm in love, I'm happily married to the love of my life. I reserve the right to be a cheese-ball. I look back at our first kiss, our first time, the first 'I love you', first argument, our wedding...our wedding night or even some remotely boring day spent cuddled up watching crap day-time TV with Calliope. I feel better.

So if you want that story, maybe I should start at the beginning...

Being a 17 year old was bad enough, ask any teenage girl, it's not just me. However, when your a 17 year old, outed lesbian and the new kid - well, I wasn't the most popular kid at any of the high schools I attended. That's right, attending Lake Washington for Junior and Senior Year will be the last of the 11 different high schools I have been transferred in and out of during my educational journey. What can I say, we move alot.

Anyways, my first day was typical - find my locker, get my timetable, find all my classrooms and know where a) the toilets are and b) where the cafeteria is. Girls gotta eat! By the time I had had my tour of the impressively large school it was time for my first class, even though I was half way through my first day. AP Biology was at the back of the school, upon entering the room every head turned to gawk as I made my way to the back and sat in the only available seat. The teacher, Dr. Hunt, hadn't arrived and once everyone had taken in that there was a new girl, they returned to their conversations. This was the first time I had been left alone to my thoughts and I took stock of what was going on around me. Although AP Biology is usually a 'nerdy' subject, there were a few 'jock looking' students in my class, of course they were segregated in cliques - Jocks with Jocks, Geeks with Geeks and me on my own at the back. When Dr. Hunt arrived, the class fell silent and everyone found their respective seats, books out, and the lesson began.

When the bell rang to signal lunch, everyone raced out to get first place in the cafeteria line, I held back so as to take my time and not be caught in the throng of people all rushing like scavengers for food and conversation with their already established friend groups. I sighed at the prospect of having to meet new people and worm my way into another friend group. As if reading my mind, God or whoever sent an angel in the form of Theodora Altman. Looking up, a slim blonde girl with emerald green eyes was staring back, her head tilted to one side and scrutinizing my every move.

"Ehm hi." I said quietly.

"Hey. Your the new kid right?"

"Arizona. Yeah."

"Teddy. Teddy Altman." She greeted me, sticking out her hand which I shook slightly. After that there was an awkward silence as I packed the rest of my books into my bag. In all the schools I have been to, no one has ever approached me on the first day and introduced themselves so confidently. It made me feel at ease, that I didn't have to try overly hard to gain the attention of this girl. We walked out together in silence, until she started asking me generic questions about my relatively boring ass life.

"So, where did you move from?"

"California."

"I went there once with my Mom. It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It's nice. You always lived in Seattle?"

"Nah, moved a few years ago from New York. Long Island baby!" At this she threw her hands above her head. I laughed, Teddy was cool, well, at least she talked to me.

Entering the cafeteria, the place was reminiscent of a jungle except inhabited by teenagers, they were everywhere it felt a little overwhelming, but I always felt like that until I got my bearings. I'm sort of grateful I get to stay here until I finish high school, moving schools can get old but the first day is always daunting - especially lunch, sitting alone never bodes well for reputation and by proxy, making friends.

I felt Teddy grab my hand as she pulled me through a few groups of congregated people until we reached a smaller more secluded group. Sitting in what looked like a very heated debate was a girl with luscious red hair that fell around her shoulders and a tall, broad guy with a very attractive bone structure and dark, but very manicured hair. They merely glanced up at me before returning to their conversation, forgoing acknowledging that I was there for the time being.

An Asian girl with wispy black hair spoke up first, addressing Teddy, "Yo Teds, what's with the stray?" pointing directly at me.

I, unfamiliar with Christina Yang's social etiquette at that stage, was feeling awkward as hell, just standing there in among this, obviously close knit, friend group. I didn't get a chance to defend myself before the red headed girl did it for me.

"Christina! Leave her alone, if we hadn't taken you in when you came here you'd still be eating with April Kepner." At this the group started laughing quite hard - of course I stood there, still awkward, as I had no idea who April Kepner was or why it was bad to be eating lunch in her company. Christina mumbled something unintelligible and slouched back to continue reading 'The Alchemist'. I recognized the book and made a mental note to bring it up if I ever got stuck with Christina Yang and had nothing to say.

Teddy began introducing everyone by their first names, the handsome boy was Mark Sloan, captain of the soccer team and total player. He winked, said I was hot enough to stay and stated that, although my name was unique he was from then on going to refer to me as 'Blondie'. I objected quite forcefully but this only succeeded in making him more prone to use it. The red headed girl was called Addison Forbes-Montgomery (I could tell by her name she was a little more than well off), but she insisted on being called Addie. I had already pegged her for a cheerleader, I was right, she informed me that she and Mark were a 'thing'. When I asked about her names she confirmed that her family were quite wealthy, but she joked that she preferred to 'slum it'. I liked her.

Christina Yang was a relatively new recruit, as well, having transferred from Beverly Hills in Sophomore Year and although she had initially been hostile and snarky she had proved to be a good friend to Meredith Grey - a girl I had yet to meet. Christina was a total nerd, a straight A student with a twisted sense of humor. Teddy warned me later that Christina, Meredith, tequila and dancing were never a good combination.

Of course, I knew a little about Teddy, this girl Meredith sounded similar to Christina, Teddy mentioned a Callie something and a Jackson someone. I really couldn't take in everyone all at once so I stuck to remembering the four new people I had met today, anyone else would have to wait.

Next period was Social Studies, as usual I gazed out the window intent on not listening, a girl with a repulsive body odour, acne, unconditioned hair and quite disgusting teeth sat beside me and the remainder of the lesson I spent trying to breath through my mouth. It was horrible! I had to remember to change seats next time I was in that class.

As soon as the bell rang I hopped on the bus, it only took me 15 minutes to get back to 71st street where I would be residing for the next few years. The suburb situated in Kirkland, Seattle, was beautiful especially when the sun was out, a rarity in the showery state of Washington. The quaint wooden paneled house, I now called home, was surrounded by colorful shrubbery, glistening in the sun after an obvious rainfall, the pathway was lined with aging oaks, of which the branches nestled into the side of the house. In all the places I had traveled, Seattle was probably the most beautiful.

Entering the house, the walls lined with photographs of my family, and, as always, seeing them succeeded in making me smile. I made my way to the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted to meet me. Regardless of what state we were situated, home for me was the combination of Mom's cookies straight from the oven and the orchids she always had neatly arranged on the kitchen counter. Greeting me with a kiss to the cheek and a warm cookie placed in my hand, she asked me to recount my day and after I did, she sent me to finish up my homework before dinner. Obliging I made my way up the deep mahogany staircase towards my bedroom, I had decorated to my taste, placing my Cindy Crawford poster above my double bed and I had placed my desk overlooking the peaceful Seattle suburb below.

Shrugging into my favourite Miami Heat sweatshirt I pulled out my homework and made a start, around an hour later my Mom called me down for dinner. Relaying my quite uneventful day back to her, she listened intently.

"Teddy is cool, I guess. I mean, she talked to me which is always nice."

"Does she know?"

"Know what? Oh, that I like girls." My Mom nodded. "No."

"Will you tell her? I only ask in case your interest-"

"Mom! If she asks I won't lie and she can make of it what she will. But just because I like girls, it doesn't mean I'm attracted to everything with boobs! Teddy is a friend." I exclaimed, I knew I had to cut her off before she could go any further, which was rude and I could tell by her stern expression that she wasn't pleased, but it had to be said.

"I'm only looking out for you baby. I'll take your word for it, I just don't want to see you make friends and then lose them because they don't understand this is who you are." Her soft expression made me feel guilty, of course she was only looking out for me and I had snapped at her. In terms of accepting my sexuality, my very military family were as cool as parents come. They were protective and supportive and everything a lesbian could ask for, I knew there were others who weren't as lucky, but sometime my Mom could be pushy.

"I know Mom. Thanks."

* * *

The next few days passed in the same fashion and when Friday came around I was quite thankful it was the weekend. I got on the bus to find Teddy Altman listening to her Ipod and reading what I assumed to be homework she hadn't finished last night. I took a seat beside her and she smiled, taking out her earphones and greeting me rather sleepily.

"Hey Arizona."

"Hey. I didn't know you got this bus." I said curiously.

"Oh yeah, I live over on 126th Avenue, I didn't realize you lived this close to me!" she exclaimed. I was taken aback by how excited she was, as she rambled about how we could catch the bus into the city or go see a movie or go to Marina Park, but I went with it. Who was I to pick and choose friends?

School was meek, the only highlight was a free period before lunch when I went to check out the gym, it was fairly modern with school banners littering the walls but it was empty for some reason. I thought there may have been a gym class at this time of the day but I reveled in the quiet gym, there is nothing like the comfortable silence and the echo of your footsteps knowing your completely alone with your thoughts - especially on a basketball court. I made a mental note to ask Teddy when the basketball team try-outs would be held. If you can't tell, I'm a big basketball fan, but more on that later.

At lunch I scanned the cafeteria looking for the group I had sat with yesterday, spotting them again secluded against the wall. I graced them with my presence, again none of them acknowledged I existed. It was similar to yesterday, Christina and a petite girl with mousy brown hair and shocking pink highlights, I assumed was Meredith Grey, were engulfed in books. Addison was in a tight lip-locked embrace with Mark and had no intention of stopping because I was now sitting at the table. A tanned boy with a muscular frame was there eating the cafeteria's special of spaghetti bolognese, when I sat down he slid down the bench until he was sitting next to me.

"You must be Arizona. Jackson Avery. Pleasure." He had a deep voice, very sexy to the female admirer, however I am a lady lover, that I know, despite his intimately attractive piercing blue eyes contrasting with his darker complexion. Seriously, what is with guys and their beautiful jaw bones around here! He was a very obviously good looking guy and I spotted a few girls giggling and twirling their hair staring straight at us.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." I paused. "Do they do that often?" I asked, pointing at the couple opposite who were mauling each others faces. It was a little off-putting to say the least.

He sighed and nodded, continuing to shovel his lunch into his mouth at lightning speed. When he had all but inhaled it, he stood up, squeezed my shoulder, told me he would 'Catch me later' and left. A little stunned at his departure I ate my lunch in silence, the two friends ignoring anyone and Addison and Mark all but dry humping each other, I wondered where Teddy was. I realized that sitting with this group, although deemed 'socially popular' because of their cliques, they were a commodity in the school. Mark was a jock, naturally kissing a cheerleader - that hadn't changed - but why weren't they sitting with the other jocks, instead they sat with two odd girls reading highly intellectual philosophical books, and the new kid. It was strange. I wondered if I should get up and leave, but I thought that would make me look even weirder and more of an outsider, so I stayed put and waited for Teddy.

Teddy finally showed up with the excuse that she had lost her notepad, only to have realized she hadn't taken it out of her locker this morning. Teddy was beginning to strike me as a little clumsy and forgetful, but I would soon realize that Teddy was a highly engaged and perceptive person, she just didn't show it very often. I enjoyed being around her.

"Has anyone seen Cal?" she asked the group still ignoring anyone else in the school existed.

Christina grunted and Meredith, without looking up from the sentence she was currently reading, stated that Callie was with Erica.

"Ugh, fine. She's always with her these days. I miss her a little, don't you Addie." Of course Addison didn't answer for obvious reasons. "Addie! Addison! ADDISON!" Teddy all but screamed at the red head, finally drawing her attention away from her boyfriend.

"What?!" Addison's facial expression was far from friendly.

"All I wanted to know was if you missed your best friend?" Teddy said exasperatingly.

"Of course, but I refuse to be around that bitch Erica, if Callie wants to hang out with her that's fine but I won't be there. My parents are gone again this weekend so I'm having a party tonight, and Cal will be there." She turned to me then, "Arizona your welcome to come, the whole gang will be there and you'll be able to meet Callie, without her ball and chain hanging off her." Her tone was frank and I deftly picked up on the fact that Erica - whoever she was - was not welcome in this awkward little group.

After lunch Teddy and I walked to English, I was curious as to who Erica was or what she had done to Addie to piss her off so much but I thought it better not to meddle. I didn't exactly want to lose the closest people I had to friends on my second day of school, just because I was interested in gossip that was definitely none of my business. Instead I listened to Teddy while she bounced ideas off of me for what she would wear tonight to Addison's party.

English was a little more interesting than I had anticipated, the teacher choosing to study The Great Gatsby, I had already read the book but I thoroughly enjoy Mr. Gatsby and his...uniqueness for lack of a better word. The line "Old Sport" never fails to make me smile. I asked Teddy on the way out of class how she felt about Gatsby, she replied that she felt indifferent, that Jay Gatsby was a character, a figment of F. Scott Fitzgerald's imagination and therefore she had no right to an opinion on his creativity. If Fitzgerald deemed his character a literary classic for himself, then that's what Mr. Gatsby was. I was in awe of Teddy's outburst of intelligence, I never considered her merely 'clumsy' again.

Walking out together towards our bus she asked for my number and informed me that she would pick me up at around 8.30 outside my house and we could got to Addison's together. Before I got off at my stop she told me that I should pack a sleep over bag and bring a bikini. I was surprised and excited that this party may get crazy, but nodded anyways, leaving her to stare idly out the window, no doubt still contemplating what to wear. Or maybe she was having deep internal thoughts about not having an opinion on famous literary work. Honestly, with Teddy I wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

Deciding to dress fairly casual I put on my skinny dark wash jeans, a slim fitting grey shirt, and a dark jacket. Throwing on my new Air Jordan Spiz'ikes and styling my wavy blonde hair so that it sat in a waterfall plait down my back, I looked decent enough to be seen in public. I decided not to re-do the light make-up I wore to school so I was ready to leave when Teddy pulled up outside my house. Kissing my Mom good-bye I bolted out the door, sleep-over bag in tow. Teddy blasted Jennifer Hudson the whole way to Addison's, who lived out at Yarrow Point. I wasn't sure how I felt about her musical taste but I decided to keep it to myself.

Now, I've been all over this country, in fact I've even been to exotic places outside the States, but never have a seen I place as mesmeric and divine as the view of Lake Washington from Yarrow Point. The elegant houses represented their affluent owners, the Forbes-Montgomery mansion proving to be one of the more grandiose bulidings in the already lavish area. I was astounded at the sheer beauty that exuded from the house, the building itself was beige in colour, contrasting perfectly with marble pillars which held up an extensive balcony overlooking Lake Washington and all it's natural magnificence. Teddy pulled up beside 3 obviously expensive cars, I'm no car fanatic but these cars even looked costly. Like more than my house, costly. Whilst I was taking in my exquisite surroundings, Teddy led me through the huge double doors to a foyer that was reminiscent of a Jane Austen novel, the marble floors, chandelier and a stair case that looked like it had been sculpted by God himself with gold railings and intricate details framing the wall it wrapped itself around.

The rest of the house was just as grand but I didn't get a chance to examine it, there was too many people in every room I seemed to enter. It felt like nearly every person from L.W.H was there. The bass from a massive sound system was pounding throughout the entire house and everyone was either drinking alcohol of some description or kissing. I followed Teddy into the kitchen where Addison, Mark, Jackson, Meredith and Christina were sitting around the kitchen table. We joined them, before Teddy asked where Callie was. Upon being told she was probably dancing, Teddy asked if I was okay to stay, then left to find her friend.

"So Blondie, up for a game of I never?" Mark asked, a sly smirk spreading across his smug face.

"Bring it Playboy". I replied just as smug.

Red cups were filled with booze and the game began, Addison starting the game off.

"OK, Never have I had a threesome." Mark and Meredith drank. Addison rolled her eyes at Mark but the group didn't seem surprised at Meredith taking a drink. The best thing about this game, I got a sense of who each individual was without having to ask them any personal questions. I was, after all, still the new girl.

Jackson was next, "Never have I had a crush on a close friend." Addison looked at Mark, and Mark at Addison and drank. I drank too.

"Damn Blondie, he was a lucky guy." Mark joked. I didn't bother correcting him, I didn't feel like talking about the catastrophe in Chicago. "My turn, alright girls time to get drunk, never have I slept with a guy."

Groaning, Addison, Meredith and Cristina drank. Noticing that I didn't take a drink, Mark tried to make a spectacle, "Wait, Blondie are you a virgin?"

He was about to start laughing when I replied simply, "No. I'm not." The look on each of their faces as they turned to face me, eyes bugging it out of their sockets. I didn't confirm anything just took my turn, "Uhm, ok, I guess I can say this. Never have I seen a penis up close." I smiled, then burst out laughing when they all had to take a drink, still staring at me.

"Are you, like an actual...you know?" Jackson inquired.

Trying to contain my giggles I replied, "A lesbian? Yes Jackson, I am. In fact I've probably pulled more than you my friend." Slapping his shoulder I gave him a dimpled grin.

The whole group burst out in laughter, real whole-hearted laughter. Mark was the first to speak, "I like you Blondie, maybe we can trade tips sometimes." He held out his fist and I bumped it with my own.

The group all agreed that they had no qualms with my sexuality, only Addison said that she was surprised because I didn't look like a lesbian. To this I cocked my head to one side and asked, "What's a lesbian look like?"

Cristina laughed at this, watching Addison's face go from creamy pale to bright red in less than 20 seconds, "Your alright Arizona."

After a few more questions, the group dissipated, Cristina and Meredith in search for innocent boys they could liquor up and get steamy with. Addison and Mark downed their drinks then went to find a free room, I think you can guess what for. I was left with Jackson whose eyes were roaming the room for a way to escape the awkwardness.

Deciding to give it to him I said, "I'm going to find Teddy, this was fun. See ya around Jackson." He nodded and scurried, head bowed into the living room. I laughed, shaking my head at his frenzied departure. Scouring rooms looking for her, I resided that this house was far too big. I found myself outside on the expansive balcony trying to grab some fresh air away from the crowds inside.

As I took in the sublime view I happened to glance up at the stars glimmering above me and smiled. My brother once told me that the beautiful thing about stars was that no matter where he was, the stars we both looked at at night would always be the same. Big cornball, but he was right and it was a comforting thought, seeing as he was in Afghanistan, fighting in the war. That morbid thought made me a little upset but I focused on the stars instead of the constant fear for my brother's safety.

I turned to head back inside and that was when I saw her, Calliope Torres, in all her refined and unparalleled beauty. Of course I didn't actually know it was her then, not that I cared, regardless of who she was I'd never had a greater urge to kiss another human being so bad in my whole 17 years of life. Her long, raven black hair sat in loose waves around her shapely caramel toned face, her cheeks were flushed from dancing and her brown eyes sparkled in the light of the stars that shone above us. The slight breeze I had resented when first coming to this city, ruffled her hair and she sighed at the feeling of the wind on her warm skin. I couldn't blink, in fear of missing one millisecond of the goddess that stood before me. When she noticed that I was standing in front of her, her lips - perfect, kissable lips - curled delicately into a breath-taking smile. Her teeth were so white against her olive complexion, the perfect contrast made me feel dizzy. My conscience reminded me that I was staring but I couldn't physically tear my eyes away, I tried to focus on breathing and acting like I wasn't going to pass out in front of her.

I realized she was asking me something, brown depths turning inquisitive when I didn't answer immediately. Shaking my head a little, gazing down at my feet then back up at her my brain finally kicked into function, "I'm sorry what did you say?" I plastered a dimpled grin onto my, now blushing face.

"Are you OK? You look a little flushed." she questioned with genuine conviction, like she really cared about me. I was a stranger, encounters with strangers were usually awkward and uncomfortable but with her, it felt different. It felt safe. Her voice was a new definition of sexy too, echoing off my reverbial eardrums it made me sigh in appreciation for this natural masterpiece of humanity.

"I'm OK, just a little warm in there." She smiled again and I smiled back at her. God, her smile was infectious.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it can get a little crowded. Plus it's not a bad view out here." she replied, pointing to the landscape behind me that I had been admiring only moments ago. To be truthful when she sidled up next to me to take in the view, the two beauties side by side were picturesque. I was so tempted to brush the loose curl that had escaped from behind her ear back and kiss her with all the passion that had developed within me in the past few moments.

"I'm Callie, by the way. Callie Torres." She said, flashing that mesmerizing smile at me again, I had to clutch the railing in an attempt to keep my hands to myself.

"I'm Arizona. Robbins. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, your the new girl the gang have been bragging about so much these last couple of days. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." Sighing, she glanced out towards the lake again, looking somewhat conflicted.

"Well, maybe we can hang out a bit more now that I know what you look like". She laughed, a noise I wanted to play on repeat until it was branded inside my brain. Everything about her was enrapturing and she was so oblivious to it.

"Yeah. Hopefully. The way Teddy talks about you, you seem cool".

"I'm sure Teddy is exaggerating, we haven't known each other very long, but I'll remember to thank her anyways".

"She vouched for you. That means your part of the gang, and everyone seems to think your nice too." There was a pause, she looked at me expectantly but I didn't say anything, instead I reverted back to staring - drinking in her features like a alcoholic deprived of their preference of poison - while she gazed intently at the gorgeous scenery.

After a few minutes of silence she turned to me, capturing my blue orbs with her soulful brown ones, and asked if I was planning on staying on the balcony for much longer and if I was ready to go back inside she would join me after she made a quick phone call. Grinning stupidly at her I stepped inside of the double glass doors to wait for her. The one-sided conversation she was having and that I happened to overhear sounded hostile and the pleading in the Latina's voice made me feel angry at whoever was quite obviously taking her for granted. We'd met for less than 10 minutes and I already felt something I'd never felt for another person before. It was scary to say the least and I had to shrug the thoughts off as soon as possible. This girl was Teddy's friend, there could be no more disastrous sexual encounters with straight friends in my lifetime. The drama they brought was too much to handle.

"Hey, it's me. I'm just checking in."

"No I know, you know I wish I was with you, but you and Addie do-"

"Please don't snap I'm just -"

"Yeah, I mean I was going to stay but I guess-"

"OK. No. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. You too. By-"

Callie looked at her phone, and I watched as she shook her head, cleared her throat, wiped away a stray tear, straightened her shoulders then turned to me with a guarded but soft appearance. "Ready to go back in?" she asked, trying to hide the emotion evident in her voice.

"I am. Are you? I don't mind waiting for another minute. The party isn't going anywhere." I replied knowingly, if all I could give this beautiful soul was the solace of comfort in this moment, that's what she would get. It was strange even then, I knew I would do anything for her, and I had only known her name for 15 minutes.

Her dark eyes swam with uncertainty, searching mine for a hidden agenda for my concern or any threat that I may hurt her but all she would find was a curious longing to know her more than on a first name basis.

She looked everywhere but my face, not knowing whether to trust me, after all back then I was a complete stranger to her. Finally coming to the conclusion she felt I could be confided in, she asked, "Have you ever fallen for someone you know is bad for you in every way, and you just want someone to rescue you from the damage they could cause you?" Her request was soft, her eyes glancing down to where her foot was scuffing the floor.

"Yeah I have".

"Have you ever found that someone? Like..." she sighed looking up towards the stars, in an attempt to bat away the tears "Someone who treated you right? Who loved you properly?" Her expression was breaking my heart, whoever was making her ask a relative stranger these questions was definitely not worthy to call Callie Torres theirs.

"I don't think I have, yet." I took a tentative step towards her, pulling out a tissue, catching the tear threatening to spill out of the corner of her eye which would certainly ruin the stunning eye-make that made her eyes stand out definitively. "But, whoever makes a pretty girl like you cry, definitely isn't worth your time. I just met you and I already know your awesome". I replied with a dimpled smile.

Cringe Cringe. Cringe. What is wrong with me, this is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on and I say some cringy shit only my brother would come out with.

What happened next nearly knocked me off my feet...literally. Callie flung herself at me, wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug and nestling her face into my neck in search of physical comfort. We were practically strangers, this wasn't normal, but why then did it feel like the most natural position in the world. The closeness made my body temperature rise, along with my libido, her curvaceous frame pressing against mine in all the right ways. Breathing in the smell engulfing my senses, she smelt like coconut shampoo and jasmine. It was overwhelming but we just stood there hugging until she shyly pulled away.

"I- I'm sorry. I don't..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, seeing as Teddy is so intent on bragging about me, I'm going to be around. Anytime you wanna talk, or hug... Come find me. It's cool. You can relax".

With that she beamed her genuine, unique smile saying, "Teddy's right. You are cool. Come on." Pulling me back into the midst of the party we found Teddy chatting to a guy who introduced himself as Henry Burton. I can't remember what he looked like, I assume he was stereo-typically handsome, of course I wasn't exactly focusing on anyone else with Calliope sitting right next to me.

The four of us sat talking whilst the crowds around us slowly disappeared, moving on for the night, it wasn't until Henry got up to leave that we realized it was only Callie, Teddy and I left in Addison's larger than average mansion.

Yawning, Teddy stood up saying that she was going to bed, Callie and I smirked knowingly at each other as Teddy hastily rushed out, undoubtedly going to snag a goodnight kiss from Henry.

"So.." I started to say.

"Are you tired? I could show you to a room if you want?" she asked politely, still smiling that utterly amazing smile.

"I'm not really that tired. If you are go on ahead to bed, I'll probably go and look at that view again. It really is beautiful". I felt a little awkward, I didn't exactly want to shout out that I wanted to spend as much time with her because she was absolutely stunning, that would be uncomfortable, seeing as we only met each other less than four hours previous. Or that I wanted to do seriously dirty, inappropriate things to her.

"Did you bring a bikini?" she cut my internal rambling off unexpectedly, a smile gracing her features again.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Fancy a swim?"

"Uhm yeah, sure". I knew the second I agreed to the swim, it was a bad idea. How dumb am I agreeing to get semi-naked and wet in the same area as Callie Torres. If I wasn't already attracted to the gorgeous Latina, the sight of her in a skimpy red bikini clarified it. Her tanned curves jutting out in perfectly, her cleavage peeking out from the revealing crimson bikini top she had on. Spectacular ass too. This was not helping me separate that this girl was probably straight, had some hottie boyfriend and most definitely was not attracted to me in any sort of romantic dimension.

We spent an insignificant amount of time chatting about general stuff - home, school, friends, family, hobbies and interests. I briefly mentioned my interest in basketball and she informed me she played. This made me more attracted to her, which I hadn't considered was possible. We bonded over our mutual interest of the Miami Heat and she informed me try-outs were on Tuesday after school. Of course I didn't mention anything too personal, as gorgeous as she was and as comfortable I felt around her, we were technically still strangers. She mentioned she lived close by, it made me wonder if she too lived in a house as lavish as this.

It wasn't until she was sitting on the steps of the pool staring into the dark abyss above her, deep in thought I had the courage to ask her about the phone call I had overheard earlier in the evening, "Hey." I said softly, drawing darkened irises from the starlit sky to mine. She smiled slightly, silently encouraging me to continue, "I was serious about what I said earlier, whoever upsets someone like you...they really aren't worth your time".

Her face turned solemn and I thought she was going to cry, instead she turned her eyes back to the sky above us and sighed. She took a deep breath before answering, "It's complicated".

"When is it not?" I answered.

At this she chuckled, the water rippling around her frame. After a distinguished silence we both decided it was getting late and a little cold so we headed inside. She showed me to one of the many guest rooms and said goodnight. We both lingered a little longer than was normal for new acquaintances after her goodnight before I backed slowly into the room until she was out of sight. That night I slept soundlessly, my dreams clouded with the presence of a certain sexy Latina I now had the privilege to know.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of my first weekend in Seattle was uneventful, merely skyping with my Dad who unfortunately got held back at base in Washington D.C. and wouldn't be back home with us, until all the loose ends were tied up at HQ, then he would be moved to his office as a recruitment officer, here in Seattle. But D.C. isn't Afghanistan, he's safely inside the confines of the country - unfortunately the same cannot be said for Tim.

Monday morning came around swiftly and before I knew it I was sitting in first period, completely fading out the dull drone of my Chemistry teacher. Instead I focused most of my attention on amber leaves skimming the surface of the quad in the blustery fall wind. It reminded me of Callie's hair rustling in the wind. It was strange that I couldn't get her out of my head, in fact it was borderline creepy, because I was convinced that she was straight and we'd only had a few hours of conversation, that should not entail 2 days of non-stop thinking about this girl. I seriously had to snap out of this shit. _Fast_.

My caffeine deprived brain only dimly registered someone occupying the seat next to me but I didn't look up, it wasn't like I was going to know who they were, being the new girl and all. Apparently I was wrong. Before I could comprehend what was happening, warm lips were whispering against the flesh of my ear and a new, but familiar silky smooth voice was filtering through every inch of my tired brain and bringing about some sort of avid mental awakening.

My head snapped around to find a beaming Callie Torres _very_ close to my face, causing my breath to hitch in the back of my throat, my heart thump unceremoniously and my pale dimpled cheeks to flush bright red.

"H-H- Hey". I managed to stammer out. I swear when it came to socially awkward, in high school I would have won first place. At least when I was around Callie.

"Hey. You don't mind if I sit here, right? I mean, we're friends and, to be honest I don't really like anyone else in this class." She was rambling. I found it cute.

"Yeah. No. Sure, you can totally sit here. We are friends...I guess." _Awkward. Awkward. Awkward_.

"You guess? Well we'll have to hang out more so you're sure." Callie followed this statement with a wink. A sultry, bat of her beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. I blushed furiously again. She was such a natural flirt, she didn't even realize what she was doing to me. I felt like I should tell her I was a lesbian, but then again, she may have taken it the wrong way and we were in a very public setting, bringing up that conversation right now may not bode well. I felt like I had 'I'm Into You' tattooed across my forehead when I talked to her.

Before we could say anything else to one another, the teacher interrupted our slightly intense gazing, that I hadn't realized was happening until it stopped, and told us to concentrate on the work she had set us.

By the end of the lesson every set of partners in our class were given a project to complete for lab classes which would be held on a Wednesday and Friday's. Therefore Callie would get what she wanted and we would have to hang out, even if it was just for homework. I had never been so glad I picked Chemistry in all my life. Which is so unbelievably pathetic. Then I remembered I was trying to get this girl _out_ of my head. Aw well, there goes that plan.

Walking out of the class she offered to show me to my next class, I decided not to mention that I was well aware of where the classroom was situated. I thought, if my plan to get her out of my plan had failed before I'd even started, why even bother.

"You psyched for try outs tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Basketball was the one thing that distracted me from everything, and I was good. That's not boasting, it's just fact - I can throw a ball into a hoop fairly accurately according to my stats last season. It's a form of escape and I get to see many fit girls in shorts and tanks - it tends to be a win, win situation. For me anyways.

"Should be interesting to see how you play. Maybe we can play one on one today after school?" We had stopped outside my classroom, all the other students had already walked in. It was just her and I standing in the hall but her body was angled quite close to mine, I could smell the perfume she wore wafting through the stale, deserted corridor. It was an intoxicating concoction that only sufficed to make her more attractive to me.

Forgetting that I hadn't given her an answer, a cute frown graced her perfectly tinted eyebrows, I quickly stammered, "Yeah that would be great. So...see you at lunch?"

"Uhm...I probably won't be joining you guys for lunch, but I'll meet you at the gym after last period?" She seemed upset at the fact that she wouldn't be absent from her friends at lunch but I didn't ask any unnecessary questions. I agreed to meet her at the gym and then we parted ways, heading to our respective classes, with the smell of that perfume drifting away with her. I just watched her aimlessly, completely taken with the sway of her hips as she left me deserted in the cold, harsh corridor and late for my class.

* * *

I could hear the blood thundering through my veins as the ball was thrusted into my awaiting hands. Callie hunched low in her defensive stance watching me vigilantly with those piercing brown eyes, scrutinizing my every move in an attempt to figure out my move before I made it. It was game point, I had never met someone so matched in skill and pace as myself, it was refreshing. And hot. Extremely hot. Callie had stripped down to her sports bra and sweat slicked her entire bronzed torso. Focusing on putting the ball in the hoop was the only thing keeping me from lunging and having my way with her right then and there.

Noticing she dropped her foot back just a half step in preparation was all I needed, faking hard to the left then cross dribbling behind my back I had a free stretch to the open basket. Deciding not to show up the school's captain I finished with a simple lay-up. Swiveling around I was aware Callie was staring in what looked like shock - shock that she'd been beaten by the new kid maybe? I still tease her about that game to this day.

"Holy-" she stated in amazement, as I made my way back up the court towards her, simultaneously wiping the sweat off my forehead and brushing the matted blonde hair back off my face.

"Good game. I needed that". I replied grabbing one of the towels we had laid out on the sidelines and wiping myself off with it.

"I can't wait to play ball with you this year. We're totally gonna kick ass!" I was grinning like a fool and when she reverently added, "Your amazing." At that moment I became intimately familiar with the sentiment 'my heart sank into my stomach'. Those metaphorical butterflies people speak of, erupted within me and I couldn't take my eyes off her. This wasn't normal, I didn't act like this around girls. I was calm and cool and tended to keep my emotions in check, never getting too involved, never falling too hard. Then I meet this one girl and after 2 days, _2 days_, I want to ask her out, I want her to be mine, I wanted to be cheesy and hold her hand, take her on dinner dates and most importantly - get her _very, very_ naked, with me, in bed. Yeah, that part, at least, was normal.

Showering quickly and agreeing to head back to mine to start our chemistry project we caught the bus and chatted animatedly about various insignificant details of our separate lives. I loved hearing about her, the private inconspicuous details she thought meant nothing to people she told them to, but to me, they were nothing short of a window into the silhouette of her soul.

"So you've always been from Seattle?" I quizzed her lightly.

"We lived in Miami for a while, but more or less. My whole life is here, but I can't wait to go to college somewhere a little different. A change of scenery could be fun." She was smiling, she still has the same infectious smile now, it lights up my world.

"What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I'm going to be a doctor. Well, hopefully."

"Seriously?" I was shocked, but more impossibly in awe of the brunette sitting beside me, than I was 30 seconds previous. She's always had a habit of surprising me, even now.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm not, well I am, but only because I want to be a doctor too."

"That's so awesome! Where do you want to go to college?" She was getting excited, basically jumping off her chair in hearing other people's plans. It was cute. Extremely cute.

"I'm not sure, my parents want me to go Ivy League, and I wouldn't mind being a Blue Devil, so maybe Duke or Johns Hopkins. Johns Hopkins would be _awesome._"

* * *

Once we were inside my home and introductions had been made to my mother - who gave me a not so subtle glare as if to say 'No misbehavior of a sexual nature if you two go upstairs', which I ignored - we headed into my bedroom.

Callie ditched her schoolbag and sneaks by the door and flopped onto my bed, as if this were not her first time at my house and we had been friends for years. I never commented, I was glad she was comfortable around me but she didn't know yet. So instead of informing her of my unwavering attraction, I let my eyes rake her figure, settling on the soft rise and fall of her cleavage with every breath she took. It was crazy, I'd been with girls, I'd fancied girls and I'd seen my fair share of boobs, but something about the essence of the girl sprawled out, completely oblivious but comfortable, on my bed was captivating.

Before I knew what was happening I was spewing out that I was gay and I thought she should know because she was hot. And I was gay. And we were friends. Talk about beaming red, I was certain my skin was going to engulf me in flames, it was suddenly so hot.

"Wait. What?" she questioned, sitting up and tousling her wavy black hair out of her perplexed face, confused by my sudden outburst and maybe at the fact I had confessed, what I thought was obvious, attraction towards her. I had to repress a groan of pure lust at the image of serenity in front of me.

"I'm gay."

"Okaaay?"

"I just -you know- thought you should know."

She started to laugh. Then she closed her eyes and burst out in this boisterous guffaw that made me stare at her in equal attraction and astonishment. The Latina clutched her sides and her face went several shades of dark red before she regained some kind of composure, wiping away stray tears and clearing her throat before resolutely stating: "Me too".

I was sure my jaw had hit the floor, what were the chances that this flawless woman was attracted to other women. I felt like I was getting ahead of myself, just because she was into girls, that did not mean she was into _me_. But a girl can dream. And I know dreams come true. She made them all come true, even the ones I never knew I had.

"You look surprised". she said after a short period of silence, whereby I was till trying to come to terms with the fact that I had a better chance of going on a date with Callie than any guy on the football team.

"I am a little." was all I could reply.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I just figured you had some hottie boyfriend at school and that's why you don't sit with us at lunch. Your pretty awesome so I never doubted someone would have snatched you up".

"Nope, no hottie boyfriend. Girlfriend, yes. Well, for now." she let out a deep sigh, before launching into a rant about her current girlfriend, who was a bitch and none of her friends liked but she was Callie's first and she thought she was in love but now she wasn't so sure.

I asked if she was considering ending it, trying to ignore the sinking sensation my heart was causing at knowing Callie was taken. She said she was going to do it this weekend. I told her I was sorry, she replied that she was far from sorry, the girl wasn't particularly nice to anyone but Callie. Even then 'nice' was all the girl was, Callie said Erica lacked compassion, empathy, romance and any genuine qualities.

Another gap of somewhat comfortable silence passed, Callie gazing at my ceiling, still comfortably relaxed on my bed as I watched her.

"I knew." she spoke quietly into the silence.

"Knew what?"

"That you were gay. I mean, I had my suspicions, but catching you staring at my boobs on court clarified it earlier today". With this she glanced up, arching her perfectly tinted eyebrow, very sexily, before bursting into hysterical laughter again, while I attempted to calm the fire raging beneath my skin causing my entire body to flush a dangerous shade of red.

"What can I say? They're good boobs." I grinned, despite my cheeks still blazing red at my embarrassment. We laughed like dorks at my obvious glaring, brushing off the relatively awkward situation. It didn't register to me, that this interaction could be classified as flirting.

We got to work on our chemistry project after that, my Mom invited Callie to stay for dinner but she refused politely saying her own mother probably had her dinner waiting. She left shortly afterwards, leaving me with a sultry wink, kiss to the cheek and a promise to 'talk...and maybe glare later'. I wasn't sure how to take that comment but my conscience seemed to repeat over and over it was _anything_ but flirting. I guess my conscience was wrong.

Knowing what I did about Callie, I found myself feeling lucky. It wasn't until I reminded myself that she had a girlfriend, obviously was not attracted to me, despite being gay and she was way out of my league that I gave up on the possibility of ever being more than friends with the gorgeous Latin girl who was a frequent protagonist in my dreams.

* * *

The next few weeks at school were boring, I made the basketball team so most of my time was spent studying and playing ball. Any free time I had, aside from that, was spent really getting to know the gang, hanging out at Marina Park on Friday nights, gossiping about all the kids in school, maybe sneaking a beer or two. We agreed they were all Grade A assholes and we vowed never to be caught acting as preppy and snobby as them. Also, it was an excuse to see Callie outside of school, our conversations were _awesome_. We hung out a lot to finish our project, and we shared 'experiences' and flirted shamelessly but neither of us took it any further. We seemed to understand each other on a different level, at the time I thought it was because we were both gay but as I got to know her, I realized the connection was far deeper. It verged on an intimate understanding of each others inner self, even when we sat in complete silence, it was as if I could hear every thought being processed in her pretty head. I often had to consciously stop myself from gazing at her and studying every detail of her captivating face, the way her eyes crinkled as she laughed her uniquely addicting laugh. It was unadulterated and free, like nothing I'd ever heard or seen before. Everything about her was appealing, and I often wondered how hot her girlfriend must be to capture the flawless heart of someone like Callie Torres.

Teddy and I were always ribbing each other about possible dates, having heard from Addison that I was a lesbian, she accepted me and started making it her mission to find out who else in our school was gay. Of course I told her to stop, not that it held any concept to her I wasn't even sure if people at school knew that I was gay, not that it mattered. I was pretty sure Teddy had something going on with that Henry guy but I never brought him up. It wasn't really any of my business unless she included me in that part of her life. Mark and I were constantly talking about sex with girls and how amazing it was, swapping tips and tricks. It was an easy friendship. Addison had a knack for pulling me aside and asking when Callie and I were going to hook up. Every time I laughed awkwardly and changed the subject, too scared to even contemplate answering. The prospect of even kissing Callie sent shivers up my spine and a warmth start to form in the pit of my stomach. She used to try and convince me that Callie was always looking at me, that she was attracted to me but I put it down to Addie's insane need for drama, that wasn't her own.

I seemed to fit in well with the group, befriending almost everyone - except Erica. The night I met Erica Hahn was a typical Friday night at the park, a few months after I moved to Seattle. Callie and I arrived a little later than usual after basketball practice, she had seemed a little off all day but I never pushed her or asked what was bothering her. I would find out soon enough. If she had wanted to tell me she would have. We had formed quite a close relationship, aside from Teddy I considered Callie one of my closest friends here in Seattle. The two of us texted constantly, had fun doing Chemistry which I never thought was possible and we laughed and joked like crazy. We found ourselves being a little 'touchy feely' at times, flirting, hugging, kissing each others cheeks, holding hands and the like. Never anything more, she was always adamant she wasn't a cheater. We never talked about her girlfriend, I knew she was with her at lunch most days in school but I had never met her and nor did I want to. Seeing Callie with someone else would have certainly flared up a jealous green eyed monster and I didn't exactly want to be that girl. So I had my relationship with Callie and I guess Erica had hers.

So, Erica, right. We arrived at the park and I, as my father taught me, opened the door for Callie, taking a light peck to my cheek for my impromptu chivalry. As we began to walk over to the usual crowd of people, our hands lightly brushing with every small step, I noticed that the tension emanating from the group was hostile and uninviting. I didn't like it. That was when I noticed the strange blonde standing among our group, she turned to face Callie and I, blue eyes sharp and shooting daggers straight at me.

I heard Callie's sharp intake of breath and her whole body tense beside mine, at the sight of this new girl, that coupled with the significantly angry facial expression and blazing red cheeks Addison seemed to be supporting, told me this girl had to be Erica. Before I could say much, Callie spoke up.

"Erica? Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked quizzically.

"Calliope". Erica replied with malice dripping from every syllable of such an exquisitely beautiful name.

I noticed Callie's cheeks flush bright red, obvious despite the darker shade of her olive skin tone. I forgot about Erica as I turned to face the blushing Latina, "Calliope?"

"Yeah. Uhm - it's kinda my full name but no one calls me that. Its weird." she whispered.

"Well I think its beautiful, _Calliope,_ so you'll just have to get used to being as stunning as your name." I didn't even comprehend that I was shamelessly flirting with Callie in front of her, now very pissed off girlfriend until she was screaming at me.

"Seriously?! Why don't you two just strip and do it right in front of my face. I knew you were screwing her, all you do is talk about her when we're together." Erica's face was an unnatural shade of crimson and she was dangerously close to my face now. I could see - in unfortunate clarity - the black headed spots which had made a home for themselves across the bridge of the blonde's nose. I began to pick out the many faults in this girl, that her forehead was too big, her eyes were too far apart and her teeth were dangerously close to overlapping they were so crooked. Not pretty in any capacity, and all I could think was why a girl like this managed to end up on the arm of Calliope Torres. Of course I was probably biased, seeing as I disliked this girl on principle for merely having a part of Calliope that I longed for but would probably never have.

I saw Mark start to approach from behind Erica's bad blonde dye job, in case any punches were thrown. Despite my internal reverie I was getting pissed at this girl, viciously insulting me on our first ever encounter, so I did what any Marine's daughter would do. I stood up for myself.

"Excuse me? How dare you insinuate I'm anything less than respectful, especially to someone like Callie. You and I have never even met, but you think it's OK to come here and disrespect my character. I don't think so." I didn't yell, I just raised myself up to my full height, now looking down into Erica's firm blue eyes.

"Ha. Respect. What respect, you certainly don't have any for Callie's relationship, which by the way, isn't with you!" she spat snidely.

I have to admit I was simultaneously crushed and ready to punch this girl. Hurt, because it was true, as much as I was into Callie, I had no claim to her, we were friends, even though I longed for so much more, even knowing I could make the unparalleled girl beside me sincerely happy. She was right, but I kept face.

Before I could defend myself, a very passionate and fiery Callie emerged, and if I wasn't so shocked by her outburst, I probably would have thought it was the hottest thing I'd ever witnessed. "Erica! When I tell you we're done, that means I don't want to see you again, I don't want you here or anywhere near me for that matter. Leave Arizona out of this she has nothing to do with why I broke up with you. You are the reason I ended it!"

Everything went silent and Erica's anger fueled face shifted into a painful grimace, almost as if she was going to cry. I almost felt bad for this girl, then I remembered she'd probably seen Callie naked. All sympathy I had vanished in that instant, becoming submerged in an overwhelming surge of jealousy.

It suddenly got extremely awkward and I glanced over to look at Callie, subconsciously squeezing her hand lightly, which I hadn't even realized were laced together. Granted, this did look a little suspicious to the onlookers eye, especially when said onlooker was Calliope's (now ex) girlfriend. But we knew. It's just how we were together, we were a little closer than most new friends, and it didn't help that we were gay, but we just seen it as unconventional, never reading between the lines. It was easy, simple, like breathing. I never felt self-conscious or like she was judging me. She was what I needed, as crazy as it seemed.

Calliope simply nodded at me, her eyes beseeching me to understand that she needed a little space to deal with the finality of her relationship with Erica. I walked back to the group, and when I arrived they, thankfully, took my attention off the situation at hand. I think they knew back then how into Calliope I was but they never brought it up. At least not until we actually got together.

By the time Callie returned to the group it was late, her face was tear streaked, despite her obvious attempt to dry the remnants of what was now the end of her relationship. Her normally bright chocolate eyes were sullen and disheveled and I felt guilty. I felt selfish and I realized that despite my deep-seeded romantic internalized feelings for this girl, our friendship would ultimately come first. Always. She came over to where I was sitting, not saying a word, she sat down next me and leaned her jet black silky hair against my shoulder and began to play with the hand that was resting on my jean-clad thigh. No one said anything, continuing with their conversations but I saw Addison trying to catch my attention as if to check to make sure Callie was alright. I didn't look up though.

I didn't ask her if she was OK or anything stupid like that, it was obvious she wasn't. Instead I turned my head into the side of her hair and gently whispered so only she could hear, "Come on, I'll take you home". To anyone it would look like we were a couple but I suppose that's what most of our interactions looked like to others.

She didn't say anything else but she didn't let go of my hand when I got up and told the group we were heading home. Addison told Callie to call her when she got home, Calliope simply nodded in agreement. She obviously really didn't want to talk about it, I suppose she was exhausted, she sure looked it. But still utterly gorgeous.

The whole journey back to her lavish house in Yarrow Point, Callie gazed out the window, morbid silence filling the car. I stopped outside of the magnificently tasteful iron-wrought gates of her expansively scenic house - her parents and Addison's obviously sharing the same tax bracket - that prevented the reality of Seattle from entering the upper class world, to which the Torres family were well accustomed to.

She didn't make a move to get out of the car and I was in no hurry to rid myself of her presence, especially when she was as upset as she seemed. After an insignificant period of time, the silence extended into comfort, and at that moment she spoke.

"I'm sorry about tonight." she whispered into the reverie subsuming the car.

"Why are _you_ sorry? It's not your fault she's a bitch".

"She wasn't always like that, she used to be nice. Well..I mean she was nice to me and she helped me figure out who I am." It was as if she had to justify her relationship to me, honestly, I just wanted her to feel better. Erica wasn't worth her feeling this downhearted in my opinion.

"You don't have to explain yourself Calliope and you certainly no longer owe it to her to come to her defense. I don't judge you."

"I know you don't. Its what I lov- like about our friendship. As unconventional as it might be". She smirked, the re-emergence of the Calliope Torres I had longed to see all night."

"Me too." I grinned my natural smile, dimples too. "You never told me you ended it with her."

"I also never told you my name was Calliope. There's alot you don't know about me Arizona Robbins." At this she smirked sexily and I felt my heart thump a little faster than was accustomed when speaking to a 'friend'.

"I bet the things I don't know about you are just as perfect as the things I do know." I smiled genuinely back at her, secretly loving how she lightly blushed and turned to smile out the window again.

There was a beat of silence again, where the usual equilibrium of our less than traditional friendship restored itself and Calliope smiled that gleaming smile I had grown to admire when it graced her already stunning features.

"We still on for Project Saturday?"

"Of course." I replied.

She made a move to leave the car, but turned back to bore revitalized chocolate depths into mine. Her eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back again. I really thought she was going to kiss me, but I was over-zealous. Slowly leaning over the console of the car, she placed a soft but lingering kiss on my cheek. If I wasn't mistaken it lasted a little longer than most friendly peck's, but maybe I was over thinking it. After all my senses were invaded with the intoxicating smell of her perfume and her customary coconut shampoo.

"Sweet dreams Arizona Robbins." she whispered next to my ear.

"And you, Calliope Torres".

I watched her walk the whole way to her front door, she glanced over her shoulder to shoot me a sultry wink. I felt like my brain had melted into a pool of liquid mush, all coherent thoughts lost to the emotions swirling in my head which had now had taken over my body, rendering it useless.

God, I had it bad.

* * *

My Dad returned home from base the following weekend, a typical military father - strong, tall and built like a brick wall, he could be intimidating to those who didn't know him. For me, Colonel Daniel Robbins, USMC, decorated war hero, was the biggest softie father any young girl could ask for, he was the guy who gave the best bear hugs, put a band-aid on my scrapes and sores, instilled my sense of pride and supported me 100% when I told him I was romantically interested in women. He raised me to love my country, my family and stop at nothing to protect the things I love.

As a family when went for dinner and filled him in about the on-goings of the past week or so at my new school. My Mom was more relaxed now that he was home for good, after years of following him around the country and waiting for months on end to hear if he was safe when he was on tour, she finally could breathe.

"What are your plans for tomorrow baby girl?" He asked in his gruff voice, his eyes crinkling into a wide smile at finally having his family around him.

"Well Callie and I have a study session at her place and then I'll be home in the afternoon."

"I'm glad you're making friends. This _is_ a friend, right?" He questioned with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, Dad. Just a friend." _Unfortunately_. But I didn't say that out loud. I was sure my mother had already informed my father how close Callie and I had become in such a short period of time. I knew it was suspicious and could be contrived as a more 'involved' friendship.

"If you say so baby." He still had that same smug smile plastered on his face and my Mom was trying to hide a smile behind her napkin. I just rolled my eyes and changed the conversation. Talking about my love life with my parents wasn't something any 17-year-old girl was privy to.

My Mom was quick to add her two cents before the topic dissipated, "Arizona, you know your father and I support your preference completely. Just be careful, we don't want what happened in Chicago to repeat itself." she gazed at me with parental devotion and sincerity, but the mention of Chicago wanted me to empty my stomach contents into the nearest sink, or toilet, or my Mom's good vase if it was closest.

"I - I know Mom. It - it's not like that with Calliope." I managed to stammer out, I was sure all the blood had drained from my face and I was forgetting how to breathe. This was anxiety at its finest.

"OK sweetie. OK we trust you. It's up to you, and if you two decide to change your mind, just know that I like Callie." My Mom finished with a wink.

"OK Mom."

"And Arizona, I know your growing up but under no circumstances are you and this Callie to engage in...'_hanky panky_' under this roof. Understood?" His face was stern but I could see the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh my God, hanky-panky Dad? Really?" No longer experiencing anxiety, but now completely mortified at this conversation with my dear mother and father, I groaned and thumped my head against the dining room table. My Dad joined my Mom in laughing at my complicated, complex and apparently very obvious lack of a love life.

"He - He what?" Calliope was laughing so hard I heard a thud and alot of scrambling around in the background.

"Callie? You there?"

She was breathless as she retrieved the phone, "Hey, sorry, I dropped my phone I was laughing so hard." She started to chuckle again at my unfortunate conversation with my parents.

"It's not funny Calliope. It was extremely awkward and now they think you and I are going at it when we're actually doing Chemistry." I was frowning because I wanted the latter to be true, not just a figment of my parent's highly influential imagination.

"It's hilarious Arizona. He used the exact phrase 'no hanky-panky'?" She erupted into those glorious fits of giggles again and I couldn't resist joining her. The situation was quite funny, despite how absolutely humiliating it may have been at the time.

"OK. Maybe it was a little bit funny." I gasped when I regained my breath after laughing so intensely.

Both ends of the receiver were filled with silence, a comfortable silence, and I lay there listening to the calming sound of her breath, crackled through the phone line. This had become a more frequent exploration of our relationship, talking late at night on the phone, recounting our days to the other, filling in the brief, insignificant moments we spent apart. There had been the odd time when we had fallen asleep together over the receiver, our breathing seeming to relax each other into the state of deep unconscious.

"Arizona, are you still awake?" she whispered delicately into the resolute silence, her voice a welcome intrusion into the relaxed state her breathing had put me into.

"Mmmm." I knew I was on the verge of sleep, that tonight's phone call was nearing its end but I fought to stay awake, to hear if she had anything more to say, any more precious information my brain could store about her. I wanted - no, I needed to know everything there was to know about Calliope Torres.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Calliope." My voice was thick with impending sleep at this point, I'm not sure I remember this conversation accurately, but Calliope assures me this is how it went. I'm trusting her judgement.

"Do you like me?" she sounded anxious, I picked up on the insecurity that laced the tone in her voice, but I acted dumb.

"Like you? Of course I do. Your one of my closest friends out here." I really was fighting sleep, like with an imaginary bat, fending it off for just 5 more minutes of Calliope's angelic inflection.

She chuckled a little, "No, silly, do you _like_ me?"

"_Like_ you?" I knew what she was getting at, it made my heart jump in palpitations. She couldn't really be asking me if I had a crush on her, could she?

"Yes Arizona."

"How could I not _like_ you? You're perfect. My dream girl."

All I remember was her sharp intake of breath, that subsequently disrupted the even pattern had been listening to, in order to fall asleep. The disruption made my eyes go wide as I realized what had come out of my mouth because of my stupid, semi-conscious brain. But to save any awkwardness I finished our late night conversation how I always did.

"OK pretty girl, dreams about naked women are beckoning. Talk tomorrow?"

I could hear her sultry chuckle over the receiver, hopefully not dwelling on my slip of the tongue she replied, "You mean dreams about me, you don't have to deny it. Talk tomorrow Zona, goodnight, I'll expect vivid details about those dreams." I could practically _see_ her winking at me after that sentence.

"Oh _of_ _course_, Calliope. Goodnight." I fell asleep with a smile on my face as dreams of a sexual, sensuous Latina entered my unadulterated head.

* * *

"So you and Erica are finished? Completely? None of this, 'we're not together but I'm still sleeping with her' crap?" Teddy was in complete interrogation mode, Addison sitting next to her with the same stern expression focused on Calliope. I thought they'd be happier she was eating lunch with us in school again, but I didn't voice any objection to their questioning. I was afraid they were going to start asking me questions about Calliope' relationship with Erica, and to be quite honest I wasn't in the mood to discuss that bitch to any great length. It brought out a jealous streak in myself, I wasn't aware was even present until meeting Calliope and I didn't want our friendship to suffer because of her ex.

"Yes girls, we're finished. _Over_. Done. I haven't even seen her since, and I don't want to, I just want to move on but I really don't want to talk about it anymore right now, though." She sounded defeated and I discreetly placed my hand on her thigh, under the cafeteria table, and squeezed lightly for reassurance. Talking about the ex that none of her friends like, and how the relationship had failed couldn't have been easy for her.

She placed her hand on top of mine and locked our fingers, fiddling with mine, it was beginning to become a nervous habit, when she was distressed she would play with my fingers when we were together - which was most of the time, nowadays. It was extremely cute and I was more than happy to be her 'go to' when she was upset or nervous or frightened.

"OK. Good. We're glad you're back with us at lunch." Addison was grinning like a fool at the news that her best friend would be a regular at the table of misfits that ate lunch together.

"Yeah, glad you're back Cal." Teddy was beaming too, both girls delighted that Erica was no longer a part of their life or their extended friendship group.  
Everyone broke off into their own conversations, most of the gang automatically adapting to Callie's arrival after nearly 3 months of school had passed without her at the table. I had the chance to sit back and watch Calliope mingle with her friends, she was utterly gorgeous - my hand still trapped under hers, no longer nervous she was drawing patterns onto my skin with her thumb. It served to relax me, and I eagerly joined in the laughter that reverbed around all the members occupying the group. It was as if Calliope Torres restored a kind of equilibrium to this already unconventional circle of friends, just as she has restored the equilibrium of the world I live in, just by waking up in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies, hustle! Let's go! We'll never win the Championship at this pace!"

I could vaguely hear the coach's yelling over the pounding in my head as I sprinted to the opposite baseline on the far end of the court and back again. Suicides. The joys of playing a physically demanding sport like basketball.

Leaning against the wall to try and regain some form of regular breathing as my poor lungs tried not to give out, a water bottle was pushed in front of my nose. Calliope stood there, in her seemingly permanent perfect state of flawlessness. The seat slicking her skin, glistened under the florescent glare of the gym's lights. My mind immediately wandered to the image of her skin, very naked covered in sweat after sex, our bodies sliding together after tryst after tryst of late night activities.

Before she could question my lustful glare, the Coach's whistle drew our attention to the end of practice. The rest of the girls started to pile into the changing rooms, I was about to follow suit, when a firm hand took mine in hers.

"Shoot-out?" she smiled inquisitively.

My body was screaming at me to just go home, get washed and crawl into bed, my heart, however, pleaded with me to stay in the company of Calliope Torres for as long as was possible.

"Coach, do you mind if Callie and I stay a little later?"

"Of course not Robbins."

So Callie and I were left in the gym alone, we started off just practicing shooting quietly, until exhaustion really hit and we sat on the side lines just chatting idly.

"Do you think Miami will beat the Celts next weekend?" she asked.

"Hmm, it's hard to say, the Celts are playing well this season, but if Mourning is on his A game we should do good."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Any other thoughts?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Wha-?"

"I mean, your parents assume we are having it, together. Which, of course we're not. So I was, just wondering. You know, when was the last time?" Her face was so innocent when she was explaining all these details to me, huge brown eyes looking up through long lashes. I've always been a sucker for her eyes.

"Eh- uh - I.." I couldn't comprehend any sort of coherent response, because she brought up that we weren't having sex. Together. Which, of course, planted images of us having wild, hot, dirty, passionate sex in my head.

"Oh come on Zona. It's just us here. We share pretty much everything, this isn't a big deal."

"That was just a very abrupt change in topic. Basketball to lesbian sex. How did your brain even get there?" I laughed, shaking my head trying to process the shift. She always was surprising me.

"I have my ways. Now, stop avoiding." She laughed with me until I answered.

"It's been a while."

"Well that was vague." she said sarcastically.

"OK, Mom, it's been about 6 months." I laughed at her indignation but she was silent and I turned to try and comprehend her unreadable expression, to no avail. "What are you thinking so hard about over there?"

She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to one side before she answered, "How wrong it is that you brought Mom's into a conversation about sex." At that I burst out in hysterical laughter. As my laughter subsided, Calliope leaned over and rested her head against my shoulder and settled her hand on my thigh. There was a quiet moment of silence, both our bodies worn out from practice but enjoying being in each others company.

"What are you thinking about now pretty girl?" I asked her reverently as I rested my cheek on soft raven hair and took her hand and intertwined it with my own. This was comfortable and familiar, we did it all the time when we sat next to each other, no matter the setting. I think at that time she was still a little upset at her break up with Erica, but I was always there to make sure she was feeling OK. Always.

"You." she stated simply.

"Why are you thinking about me, I'm right here."

"I know you are, dork, doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you." She chuckled and I felt her frame lightly shake against mine, her warmth radiating from her tanned skin, making the hair stand up at the back of my neck. She started to lightly run her other hand up and down my forearm, I knew she could feel the goosebumps erupt across my skin but she didn't make a smart comment.

"I'm not a dork." I whispered, relaxing completely into her touch. I wondered if I asked, would she be up for giving me a massage - her naked, on top, rubbing - No, I really needed to keep those particular thoughts under control.

"Of course you're not, babe. Of course your not." She was being a sarcastic ass but the use of the pet-name tumbling from her lips made me sigh in contentment.

"So, am I entitled to know what these thoughts about me running through that super smart and gorgeous head of yours entail?" I asked.

"Not yet sweet talker." I could feel her smile against my shoulder, I suppose I was undeniably curious but I let it go. For now. I had every intention of finding out what she thought of the odd relationship that we had formed.

We sat there for a little longer before deciding we had taken enough advantage of the unusual moment of quiet and we made our move to leave. We walked with our hands clasped together back to the changing room, only separating to grab our things from our individual lockers.

"Do you mind if I skip Project Saturday tomorrow, I have some stuff I want to do instead?" Callie asked whilst I was throwing my gear back into my bag.

"Hot date?" I played, throwing her a wink and a smug smile.

"Maybe." she shrugged nonchalantly, then turned back to her locker. I could feel both a nauseous and jealous feeling initiating, at picturing Callie with another girl. A girl we possibly went to school with. Who was probably prettier than I was. I just had to ask her, didn't I? Now I felt like crap. Way to go, Arizona. Great friend you are, can't even be happy for her getting a date, just because you can't get your head out of your ass and tell her you like her. If I had of been paying attention I would have noted the sarcasm oozing form her statement but I was too wrapped up in thoughts of Callie with some bitch who wouldn't be able to treat her half as well as I knew I could.

We packed up the rest of our stuff and headed for our separate rides, she promised to call me and I gave her the most genuine smile I could muster.

I bet she saw right through it. She's always has been able to do that.

* * *

On Saturday morning I was helping my Mom tidy the house, I should have been with Callie, working on our project, gossiping about the people we disliked and talking Heat statistics. As a result, the lack of her company was making me irritable and grouchy to be around. Wallowing in my self-pity and just being a down right pain in my Mom's ass was where I was at when I heard my cellphone ringing off the dining room table. Placing the basket of laundry down I answered before it could ring off, not checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"You busy?" came a familiar sexy voice through the receiver.

"Depends." I smirked.

"On?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Hmm." She pretended to debate over my options before answering matter-of-factly, "Me. You get to do me."

"Sounds tempting." There was a beat of silence before I started to laugh at her inappropriate humor until her utterly joyous laugh mingled with mine. This was typical to-and-fro flirting we had both grown accustomed to. I had been in a bad mood all morning and after 30 seconds she had me in tears of laughter. This was not good, I was losing my cool with the ladies. It scared me. I got an odd glare from my Mom but avoided her eye contact and continued my conversation with a certain Latina. "What's up?"

"If your free, do you wanna go to for dinner and a movie?" There was a pause. "Just you and I." I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Calliope Torres, are you asking me on a date?" I realized this was extending on our usual level of flirting. Normally I would've taken into considerations, all the possible reasons I shouldn't even consider getting involved with a friend, again. But this was Calliope, irresistible, charming, perfect Calliope Torres so I found that I didn't care much why I should hold back and analyse every move I made with her.

"Will it get you to go?"

"Possibly."

"Then I'm asking you on a date."

That got my heart racing a little faster. My Mom popped her head around the door frame with her eyebrow raised in questioning. I waved her off, not wanting to explain the dynamics of my relationship with Callie. I wasn't even aware of what Calliope and I were, all I knew was, she was my hot, single, lesbian friend and was currently asking me on a date. Now who would turn that offer down?

"OK, I'll go, but only if I get a kiss after said date ." I heard her chuckle.

"Now that sounds tempting. Pick you up at 7?"

"Sure thing. Talk soon."

"Bye."

I glanced at the time on my phone, it read 5:33pm, I ran upstairs to attempt to be ready for 7pm. I was more than a little excited for this so called 'date', even though I knew Calliope was only playing around. It was hard to distinguish between joking around and seriousness in such an intense friendship, but we'd made it work so far.

* * *

So, I dressed up a little more than I would have for any other hang out session with a friend. My make up was applied, my nicest casual attire was on and I was patiently waiting for Callie to arrive. My Mom had already lectured me on being careful on dates, to which I had giggled and she had nearly forbidden me to go.

Callie pulled up in her Dad's Audi jeep and I kissed my Mom goodbye. I nearly fell out the door because of how hastily I was rushing, I had to remind myself to stay cool, that this wasn't a date and Callie and I surely were not a 'thing', despite my obvious heavy crushing on her. Composing myself, I opened the passenger door and clambered in beside the absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, Calliope Torres.

I couldn't get over how beautiful she was in that infinitesimal moment I saw her. Her jet black hair, that usually sat in style curls and flowed endlessly down her back, now lay poker straight and redefined the word 'hot'. Seriously, even now when she straightens her hair I turn to mush and my libido skyrockets.

The Seattle sunset, an ideal blend of various shades of orange, reds and streaks of yellow framed her grinning features utterly perfectly. I found that the frequent urge I had to kiss her, which resided on the forefront of my every interaction with this girl, was heightened tenfold. It felt like a need - just as I needed eyes to see or air to breathe - to capture her full lips, now coated in a subtle sheen of coral lip gloss, with my own. I knew I was staring - I'm pretty sure my mouth was open in awe but for the sake of my reputation let's assume that it wasn't - just gazing at her lips, her smile, her eyes, her everything.

"You look - wow." was all there was to say. Indescribably beautiful, no adjective ever founded will accurately or appropriately relay how perfect Calliope Torres is to me. Not then, and definitely not now.

Her olive cheeks flushed a little but she laughed off my compliment, just as she always does, underestimating her gorgeousness as always. She muttered, "Sweet talker" under her breath and shifted the car into drive.

Deciding on some chick flick, we made our way to the designated movie theater, allowing Callie to pick where were going to sit, she decided upon two seats at the back, a safe distance away from other patrons, if she decided she wanted to treat this as a 'real' cinema date.

"Planning on getting handsy back here Torres?" I asked playfully, giving her a dimpled grin.

"Maybe, if your lucky." she replied, a smug smile of her own settled across her face. I could only hope she kept her word.

To this day, I couldn't tell you what that movie was about, or which celebrities starred in it, because I was too busy ogling the pretty girl situated right next to me, granted I was 'ogling' out of the corner of my eye and not creepily staring at her for over 90 minutes but, I was most definitely was not paying attention to that movie.

I was certain that she knew I was feigning attention during the movie, but if she was aware, she never told me. Instead we sat in silence, sharing a tub of popcorn, hands occasionally brushing under the flickering lights of the cinematic screen. Looking back it was a subtly romantic date with casual glances and batting of eyelashes, but Calliope and I don't count it as our first official date, but I'll get to that later.

When the film came to an end Callie stood and offered her hand, I gladly accepted and we walked out of the theater together, swapping idle chit chat. I noticed a few girls from our school standing by the door, drinking in the sight of two girls they went to school with holding hands. Immediately they were circled around each other, uttering not so hushed whispers and I knew the rumor mill would begin to churn out ridiculous stories. I really didn't want pretty straight girls ruining this, like they always had in my past experience. Seeing them standing there, blatantly gossiping about my personal life, which was absolutely none of their business, made me a little irritated and brought reminders of the Chicago catastrophe.

Our privacy had been invaded, but we kept walking, Callie persistent in maintaining the silly flirtatious banter we always had. It put me at ease and the invading memories were wiped clean, just by her smile. I knew Callie's parent's weren't invested enough in her life to know about her sexuality but she wasn't bothered, grasping my hand tighter as we passed the posse of girls and headed for her car.

We drove in relative silence, Calliope humming to whatever songs came onto the radio, the volume was turned down low enough that her soft humming was audible over the background noise. The sound was glorious, I realized then that I didn't want to go a day without the sound of Calliope Torres' voice, regardless of what we were taking about, I never wanted to experience the feeling of missing her. I know what you're thinking, we were relatively new friends, I shouldn't have felt so deeply connected to this girl - but when you find your soul mate, all bets are off.

Callie pulled up outside my house, I wasn't sure if my parent's had waited up, it wasn't extremely late, but my Dad was a military man and his schedule was all but set in stone. The lights were off, so I made a mental note to be extra quiet entering the house. She switched off the engine and moved to get out of the car, I wasn't entirely sure what she was up to - I had expected her to just drop me off - but she rounded the hood of her car and opened my door for me. This woman even offered me her hand to step out! I knew alot of girls may find it cheesy and a little cringy that their friend would go to such extents to act like a date when they were just hanging out, but I like having Calliope's attention and she made me feel super special, which is always a good feeling, to be treated like a princess - even if it is by your hot, hot friend.

I couldn't help but blush as she kept my hand in hers, letting them fall, intertwined between us, and walked me to my front door. The only light illuminating her fine features came from the street lights, it made her dark eyes prominent against her olive skin tone and I found myself forgetting where I was, or that I now had to enter my house because technically our time together for tonight had come to an end.

"So..." I started, staring at the ground, finding the situation awkward. This was my friend - granted my attractive, lesbian friend - but my friend none the less and there were certain boundaries that came with friendship.

"So." She simply stated, but she didn't seem as awkward as I was feeling, instead she stepped forward until there was no space between us. Placing two fingers softly under my chin, she tilted my head up so that our eyes locked in a gaze that made my heart stop and my knees feel like they were going to give out from under me. I remember being able to hear the buzz of the street lights, the soft rustle of leaves as the light Seattle wind swept the neighborhood and the dull blare of someone's TV from down the street. I couldn't tell you how much time passed where we simply stood on my porch staring into each other's eyes, wondering what to do next.

"I should probably head inside." I managed to break the silence, smiling as I did so.

"Aren't you forgetting something.?" she replied with a smug expression on her face.

No I don't think so." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, checking my pockets to make sure my phone was still firmly rooted there.

"I think you forgot this." She pulled my body in tight to her and cradled my cheek with her palm. Our bodies were touching, I was so close, the skin of her neck was beckoning for my lips to latch on and I the smell her sweet perfume was making me slightly dizzy. All this new territory was making my head spin and my brain couldn't keep up with the rapid change of events. I had been waiting for her to kiss me from the moment I saw her, and then we became friends and I wanted her more than I had ever thought possible, I had dreamed of this moment a hundred times over, and now it was to become reality. My heart was thundering in my chest and I closed my eyes in anticipation, time seemed to slow down as I felt her edge even closer and her breath drifted over my waiting lips.

But before I could respond and close that minute gap between our lips, the porch light flickered on above us, causing the pretty pink romantic, almost kiss bubble to pop. Both of startled by the unwelcome interruption we jumped apart and turned to find my disheveled, half asleep father standing at the front door.

"Oh Arizona, it's just you." My father stated, obviously not sensing the thick sexual tension emanating from the two teenage girls standing, now unable to look anywhere but the porch floor. "Oh, hi Calliope."

"H-Hi, Mr, I mean Colonel Robbins, sir." Calliope tripped over her words, trying to act as though she hadn't almost gotten caught making out with his daughter.

There was an awkward pause before my father spoke up again, "I'll let you girls say goodnight. Thank you, Callie, for bringing her home before curfew." With that he re-entered the house, leaving us to face the awkward silence and the possible what if's of this friendship.

I was surprised when Calliope took two slow steps towards where I was still trying to look anywhere but at her, and instead of saying anything, wrapped her arms around my smaller frame and enveloped me into a hug. The moment she pulled me in tight I melted into her body, to the point where I lost track of where my body stopped and hers began. I love her hugs, even today, it gives me the feeling of security and a comfortable peace, like in a perfect dream. I have no worries no fears, just a calm feeling.

I couldn't tell you how long we stayed like that but when we reluctantly parted, I had the urge to kiss her, but I wasn't sure where we at after being interrupted, so instead I raised onto my tip-toes and planted a soft kiss to her rose-tinted caramel cheek. When I leaned back again, she had her eyes closed in a deep appreciation, they fluttered open again and her chocolate depths never failed to entice me to her.

"Goodnight Calliope." I smiled.

"To be continued Robbins." She smiled coyly, I just chuckled at her antics, not paying attention to her banter.

I watched her walk down the path to her car, and didn't step inside my house until she was out of sight. Before I walked in to face my father's questioning I took a moment to process how close I had been to kissing Callie, I knew I had wanted it, and so had she but that didn't mean anything, right? It was just the situation, and we were both lesbians, it was bound to happen. Yeah that was all it was, she couldn't actually want me.

Maybe she would be open to friends...with benefits.

* * *

It had become frequent knowledge that any free time Calliope and I had we spent it together. We studied alot, both reserving dreams of becoming doctors meant that hard work was a must. Our friends found it strange that two lesbians, with a mutual interest in the romantic attraction of women had become so close, but had not yet hooked up.

"I just don't get it." Teddy said abruptly. Teddy, Addie and I were hanging out in my room, recovering from a long week at school and the typical rainy Seattle weather made it impossible to have our usual Friday night gathering. So, we were having it at mine. Most of the gang were going to be missing from the park anyways, so it was more of a girls night. Addison and I were listening intently to Teddy's newest ramblings, waiting for Calliope to arrive with the pizza.

I was hoping that Callie and I could talk about the 'almost kiss' on my porch the Saturday before but anytime I had spoken to her that week she had acted as if she wasn't aware anything had 'almost' changed between us. I wanted to ask her was it a date, if we kissed did it mean anything to her, did she even want to kiss me, or was I reading to far into this friendship of ours? More importantly I wanted to bring up the idea of friends with benefits but I couldn't though, she avoided the topic - changing the subject or choosing to start half-assed conversations with other members of the gang that, I could tell, she wasn't really interested in. We still flirted shamelessly and acted 'normally' - whatever 'normal' was for us - but I still felt as if she was being somewhat off with me.

"You don't get what, Teds?" I asked her quizzically. Not that I was surprised, Teddy often displayed outbursts of her internal cognition's.

"You and Cal." She said narrowing her blazing green eyes at me.

"What about Calliope and I?" I asked, I was aware that our friends were intrigued by our unconventional friendship, and yes I had strong romantic feelings for her, but I refused to act on them.

"I mean, you like her and she likes you." She emphasized likes, a very unsubtle attempt at implying Callie...well, liked me.

"I doubt that she likes me Teddy. We're friends. Nothing's going to happen. I mean Callie's beautiful and way out of my league, but it's just not like that." I explained, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's bull." Addison suddenly piped up. I was quite taken aback by the forcefulness of her statement. Addie was usually mellow and laid back and more interested in her own relationship drama to consult anyone else about their possible dating someone.

"Excuse me?" I gaped at her.

"If a guy and a girl had been acting like you two have been, they would have got together by now. It's so obvious you two are skirting around each other. I know you two went out last Saturday, she told me. I know your a private person, but we're friends, we want to hear all the gory details about your love life, it's what girlfriends are here for, even if both Teddy and I are friends with Callie too. She doesn't let anyone, and I mean anyone, call her Calliope. Except you. Not even I get away with it and I've know her for 10 years! Look Arizona, whatever is or is not going on between you and Callie, she's protective of her heart, but when she lets you in... you'll never want to leave. I see how you look at her. I know."

I was nervous but both girls were just staring at me, silently pleading with the part of my brain that stored every inappropriate, but very vivid thought I'd every had of Calliope Torres, to give up it's secrets. "I- OK- so I may like..."

Before I could say what the girls knew already, I heard the door downstairs shut and an angelic voice called up from the hallway.

"Robbins, your ass better be worth this pizza, I'm drenched!" she hollered as she hung up her coat and made her way up the stairs, pushing open the door and greeting us.

"We're finishing this later." Addison promised.

Calliope's top was wet and clinging to her curves in all the right places, I found myself getting mad that the T-shirt wasn't white. Her hair was stuck to the tanned skin of her forehead but she was still reminiscent of some sort of Greek goddess, in my mind at least. The other two were too busy helping themselves to the pizza, to notice how amazingly sexy Callie was.

Following my stare to her boobs, Callie glanced back up at me with a mischievous grin painted on her face, arching that sexy eyebrow to let me know I'd been caught.

"You going to show me where the bathroom is? I need to dry off." she said, still grinning smugly and holding out her hand in invitation to leave prying eyes.

"Come on, you can take a shower and get cleaned up." I answered, ignoring the fact that a few seconds ago she had caught me checking her out, she already knew I thought she had good boobs. I was a lesbian, it wasn't entirely my fault.

I took her hand in mine as we walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. I pushed open the door for her, "Towels are on the rack and the shower is pretty straightforward to use." I raked my eyes up and down her toned body once more, in slow-motion just for emphasis, and left her with a wink and a promise, "I'll save you a slice."

I dropped her hand and started to make my way back to my room where I was sure Addison and Teddy had scoffed most of the pizza. Just as I turned my back, she grabbed my wrist and spun me into the wall. Her body was flush against mine, her eyes shifting between my startled eyes and my quivering lips. Dark eyes glinted with lust and my brain stopped corroborating all appropriate cognitions.

Calliope wasn't my friend, there were no boundaries anymore, and I wasn't going to continue like there was in this situation, all I knew was this hot ass woman had me against a wall, her hands linked with mine and holding them above my head, her knee had slithered between my legs and her plump, soft lips were mere inches from mine.

I couldn't catch my breath, it kept hitching in my throat at all the wonderful sensations being so close to this young woman's body was causing to course through my body. My very turned on body. My head was spinning in a blur of chocolaty goodness as I lost myself in her eyes. Everything faded out around us, I could no longer hear Addie and Teddy talking about pizza in the other room, or the drone of reality TV my Mom was watching downstairs.

"Wh-what.." was all I could manage to breathe out in my highly aroused state, as I tried, and failed, to understand the sexy shift our friendship had seemed to take.

"I owe you a kiss."

"Yo- You do?" I couldn't stop stuttering, I felt a if I was dreaming, that there was no possible way this situation was actually occurring in reality.

"From last week, I promised you a kiss if you came with." she said with an unbelievably sexy smug smile on her, equally sexy face.

I didn't reply, instead she released my hands from above my head and I dropped them around her neck, immediately tangling my hands in soft black tresses that took up residence at the back of Calliope's neck. She proceeded to move her hands sensually down my body, stopping at my bum and cupping both ass cheeks with her hands and winking slyly. I chuckled a little, before our gazes but immediately realized what this meant.

We were back to the position we had been in last week outside my porch, heavy breathing, bodies touching in an entirely sensual manner, not at all how friends should be touching. I could feel the damp from her clothes seeping into my dry sweats and I didn't care. I wanted to pull all items of her clothing off and join her for an extraneous round of shower sex, but I couldn't form proper coherent sentences to suggest it.

I had a sudden rush of confidence in realization, that this was Calliope, we were friends, we flirted constantly and kissing was usually a result of flirting. So I replied in a hushed whisper, "So, what are you waiting for? Kiss me."

Her eyes, already a deep desire of chocolate turned black with lust, the look in her eye so primal I thought I was going to combust with the sexual energy roaming through my teenage, hormone crazed body. She tugged me impossibly closer by groping more of my ass and bent her head down until our lips were mere millimeters apart.

I began to lean in, anticipating that months of pent up sexual tension and flirting and near misses, was going to lead to some serious make-out action, especially in this compromising position - not that I'm complaining. Just as our lips barely grazed, before they had time to move in sync, before I could finally experience what it felt like to roam Calliope's mouth with my tongue, or bite her lip, trace her jaw line and place open-mouthed kisses on her neck - I heard a yell. Again, we jumped apart and I turned to face the door of my bedroom, fuming with anger.

"HEY! Arizona, hurry up we can't figure out how to work your DVD player!" Teddy. To this day I never let her forget that she interrupted what could have been our first proper kiss.

"Did you plug it in?!" I practically screamed.

"Oh. Yeah. We got it." Came the muffled reply, followed by the low hum of the TV.

Turning back to continue that kiss, Callie was gone and I was stood facing a locked bathroom door. Typical. Just typical.

* * *

Teddy and Addison had completely taken over my bed so I was left to sit on the floor at the bottom of my bed, avoiding speaking to the two women who annoyingly interrupted possible kissing with the teenage goddess in the next room.

"Why are you acting funny?" Addison asked about 10 minutes into the movie, Callie still wasn't out of the shower so I was on edge. I wasn't sure where that sudden shift had come from but I planned to go along with it if it meant making out with Calliope Torres. Although, her sudden disappearance, with no explanation, was making me nervous

"I'm not."

"You so are. You seem pissed. Did something happen between you and Cal?" Addison inquired, her voice not so subtly laced with curiosity. On te hunt for gossip, as per usual. Some things never change.

"No Addison we're fine. Leave it, just watch the movie." I said sharply, gaze fixed firmly on the screen.

"OK." I could hear her and Teddy whispering delicately about it but I remained focused on the movie without hearing anything from the speakers, my mind too caught up on all the scenarios that could occur when Callie walked through the door.

Around 10 minutes later, Callie quietly entered the dimly lit room, only the TV casting light onto our faces, wearing a pair of my sweats and my extra comfortable hoody because I know how cold my house can get after having a shower. Addie and Teddy were completely enraptured by the Rom-com, not paying attention to Callie. I, on the other hand, could do nothing but gaze as she crossed the room, never hesitating to take her spot beside me on the floor.

I wasn't sure what to say, our almost second kiss, felt like it made things a little awkward. Calliope, however, met my gaze and held it - conveying everything I needed to know. That we would talk about it later, but for now we were fine. I smiled, flashing my dimples and she leaned over quickly and silently pecked my cheek.

After she had fidgeted around, unable to find a comfortable spot, I chuckled and guided her head onto my shoulder, taking her hand and intertwining them with mine. Our usual position to sit in, regardless of the setting or how uncomfortable we felt, this would always feel natural. She placed her feet on top of mine and hooked them together, as close as we could possibly be and watched the movie in complete contentment.

Knock Knock.

"Come in."

The quiet interruption came from my Mom, as she peeked her head around the door, "Hey girls sorry to interrupt but, Addie your Dad's here to collect you." With that my Mom departed quickly and quietly. The good thing about my Mom was that she trusted me enough to leave me to make my own friends - even if they were girls.

"Guess I better go, but I'll see you girly's at school." Addison said as she gathered her stuff up and made her way to the door. Deciding not to stay, having prior arrangements on Saturday.

"Sure Addison." I replied with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow Addie." Callie said, her voice laced with sleep, not moving her head from my shoulder, too comfortable to contemplate moving.

"Actually Addie, do you think your Dad could leave me home too? I have alot of homework to catch up on tomorrow." Teddy said suddenly.

Usually girls would be irritated by their friends sudden decision to ditch a sleepover, but it never bothered me and I never questioned Teddy's motives for leaving.

"Yeah Teddy, let's go. Bye you two." Addison answered smugly.

"See ya."

With that, they left my room and made their way out of my house. I remember hearing Mom say goodbye and closing the door behind them. Little did Callie and I know - and I only found this information out years down the line from our mutual friends - but both girls had planned their impromptu departure down to a tee. Hoping that the inevitable would finally make itself known to Callie and I.

Little did they know their scheming would prove very fortunate for us. That very same night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _

_"Yeah Teddy, let's go. Bye you two." Addison answered smugly._

_"See ya." _

_With that, they left my room and made their way out of my house. I remember hearing Mom say goodbye and closing the door behind them. Little did Callie and I know - and I only found this information out years down the line from our mutual friends - but both girls had planned their impromptu departure down to a tee. Hoping that the inevitable would finally make itself known to Callie and I._

_Little did they know their scheming would prove very fortunate for us. That very same night._

_..._

* * *

"Well that was strange." I contemplated staring at the closed door behind Addie and Teddy.

"Uh-hmm." Callie replied half-heartedly. I had failed to notice, in the process of draping herself around me, she had moderately dozed off. Not that I was complaining about the situation I had managed to find myself in. Not complaining at all.

"You comfy enough, Miss Torres?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'd be comfier in your _awesome_ bed."

"That can be arranged."

Pulling her to her feet, we proceeded to change into our pajamas. I tried my hardest not to stare at retreating caramel skin, hidden by her pj's, that task proved easier said than done. She crawled into my bed, propping herself up on her elbow, waiting for me to turn of the light. Casting the room into darkness, I slid easily into my warm, inviting bed - the sexy Latina making the experience far more rewarding, than when I got into a cold bed alone. She said goodnight and turned her back. I lay awake staring at the ceiling trying to quell the thoughts racing through my head.

I wanted to kiss the girl lying next to me. I wanted to have passionate, hot, dirty, all night long sex with the girl lying next to me. This was not shocking news, I had figured out I was a lesbian from an early age and in moving schools so frequently I had been with my fair share of girls to confirm my sexuality. Not in a slutty way. Just...you know.

However, I found that with Calliope it was different, it felt different to all those girls I had lusted after when discovering who I was, this was true and the first friendship where I'd felt completely at ease. Sure, we were friends. Good - no, great friends and become so in such a short period of time. The mutual interests we shared were uncanny, and the dual goal to become doctors kept us focused and bonded our friendship unbelievably. I had never had so much fun studying, she has this method that is exam gold. The Torres Method. She has another 'Torres Method' but I'll get to that later.

Yet, there was always this underlying sexual tension, it ate at me for so long and I knew at some point something had to happen between us. Whether that meant confronting her, finding out she didn't feel the same way as I did, whereby we would have to stop seeing each other as much. For the sake of my sanity. Or, we could come to the agreement that we felt the same and engage in hot, hot sex. If she had been straight, this situation may have been a nightmare for me, but Callie was gay, at least my chances were higher than Mark's at getting her into bed. That was comforting.

The flirting was insane, I trusted her, I fantasized about us, but I desperately wanted those fantasy's to become a reality. But every time I thought about it, memories of Chicago and the mess I left there, the pure path of chaos and destruction involving emotions - both mine and the other girl's - resurfaced and I panicked. I pushed all my feelings down to a deep cavern within myself. I couldn't tell Calliope about that time, not yet. All I knew was I would never jeopardize our friendship for romance, sex wasn't worth that much. That much I had learned.

But lying here, I wanted nothing but to tell her about my past mistakes, tell her how much I want to kiss her, be with her, make her happy, tell her how unbelievably, incredibly, stunning and smart and sexy she is. I wanted to tell her about Chicago. I wanted to tell her how I would never let what happened in Chicago be repeated. I couldn't bring myself to start that conversation though. I wouldn't ruin us, not when I enjoyed the relationship we had built so far. Only time would tell for us.

After a momentary silence, I heard shuffling from next to me and then felt eyes trained to my face. Glancing into the dark I could make out the silhouette of the girl I spent a significant amount of my days thinking about.

"You awake?" she whispered so quietly if I hadn't been paying attention, I would have missed it. It created an aura of intimacy I found safe, like we couldn't get hurt if we just stayed in this moment with each other.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking." I chuckled weirdly at my own humor. I mentally slapped myself upside the head at being so uncool.

"Not what I meant." she deadpanned.

"What's on your mind?"

"I- I just - I don't know how to go about saying what it is I want to say."

"Uhm - OK? Well who's it about."

"Me." Pause. "Well, me and you."

"Callie." I sighed. I had a feeling she wanted to talk about the last two awkward, almost kiss encounters and I wasn't the best at expressing my feelings. I knew what I wanted to say in my own head, but my articulation always failed me miserably. The last thing I wanted was for me to start blabbering my heart and soul at the speed of light and by proxy, she would more than likely get uncomfortable and leave. Deciding to suck it up and be the better friend, "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know. I know. I just really want to say this, and not screw it up because it's important."

"Then spill."

"Earlier, in your hallway... I wanted... I just wanted to..." Silence once again filled the darkness and I could hear the speed of her breath speed up a little, but I said nothing, waiting until she composed herself to finish.

My heart rate on the other hand was beating a thousand miles a minute, anticipating...well I wasn't sure what I was anticipating but it certainly wasn't what happened next.

The bed moved from under us as she dislodged herself from her propped up position, lowering herself so that our faces were inches apart. I could make out the subtle details of her flawless features, the contours of protruding brown eyes, seeking my cerulean pair in the abyss. No doubt shifting from my eyes to my lips, the way they had on so many other occasions during this 'friendship'. I had a feeling that status was about to dive off a metaphorical cliff in the following few minutes. For once I wasn't afraid of what the consequences, said fall could bring. Her unique and distinctive scent, a combination of coconut and jasmine perfume was severely intoxicating, causing light-headedness on my part, as I always felt when we got close like this. Her thick raven locks, lay loose, shrouding us in a curtain of further darkness. The intimacy of this moment wasn't going to be ruined this time, I could feel it with every fiber of my being.

"I just wanted to try something." she whispered into the nothingness.

There was no hesitance this time, the moment dragging painstakingly forward until the sexual tension was as thick as smoke, there was no turning back. I'm not sure how long we lay lie that, our breath mingling in the minute gap separating our lips. If either one of us leaned forward our lips would be locked in sync, but neither had gathered the courage to make the move. At this point I wasn't sure how I hadn't passed out because I was sure my lungs had just switched off at having been in such close proximity to the girl who had sauntered into my heart and taken her residence there.

Then when it crossed my lust filled brain, that this interaction may be nothing but a dream, a figment of my over zealous, Calliope-centric imagination. At this realization my eyes fluttered closed in disappointment whilst, simultaneously reality came ploughing through my haze, the sexual tension proving too difficult for our bodies to resist. Our lips crashed together in a tantalizingly slow dance that felt new, yet so familiar. To this day I've never experienced a better kiss than a kiss from Calliope Torres. The feeling of her lips moving along with mine, caused a rush of pure emotion to career through my veins, my heart rate spiked and I could have sworn I saw stars in the darkness behind my closed eyes. It was if my heart had exploded and every feeling of want I'd ever had for the curvaceous woman lying on top of me, was pouring into the reverent first kiss we were sharing.

She rolled her hips into my legs, so I obliged by spreading my legs to wrap around her hips, effectively having her laying on top of me. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and my jaw dropped to allow her access, she caressed my tongue with her own and I couldn't remember how to breathe, so I let myself go to the feelings coursing through my body. Callie's hands moved down to draw light patterns on the sliver of skin showing above my hips, where I snaked my hands into raven locks. The way our bodies molded together, my legs interlocking with hers and our breasts grazing anytime we moved made my head spin and I was sure this could not be happening.

The kiss started to become heated and sloppy, teeth clashing and Callie started to nip and bite at my lip, causing elicit groans to erupt from the back of my throat every time that she did, then she would soothe it over with her tongue and I would melt into a puddle of gooey feelings for this girl. It was safe to say that Calliope and I had phased out of the friend zone and were now in some kind of limbo. Only time would tell how we could interpret this step in our relationship, but I knew I never wanted to stop kissing Callie - it felt too right, too natural. My brain also reminded me that if this was how kissing felt, I could only imagine how sex would feel with her. At this thought, my legs formed a tight cocoon around Calliope's waist and pulled her in tighter to my body, if she wanted I would go all the way with her, here and now.

Grasping what I was trying to insinuate, Callie moved her thigh against my core, and I could feel how wet I was at the mere prospect of sex with Calliope. I began to grind down on her leg, the feeling of friction combined with the feeling of her tongue exploring the regions of my mouth was a feeling of pure bliss. I hadn't been touched like this in over six months, I was a little eager. Calliope likes to remind me how eager I was that first time we kissed, I like to point out that she wasn't exactly complaining when tongue was down her throat.

However, when air became a necessity, and our bruised lips managed to part, my lungs were screaming at me as if they had been set alight whilst my breathing remained rapid and my hands were still tangled among dark curls. All we could do was hold the others gaze. Brown with blue, in the dark, unable to see each other properly but holding onto the feeling being with each other in such an intimate embrace was having on us. There were no words to describe what I knew we had both experienced, that this had been no ordinary first kiss, but it didn't feel awkward as I had expected. I felt at ease, and as my hands moved to tanned cheeks, I felt her crack a wide smile, and I knew then that whatever we had couldn't be ruined by giving into our primitive urges, instead it only made us closer.

"Well, that was...interesting." she whispered into the darkness, her face still close to mine.

I couldn't restrain laughing at her choice of words to describe kissing me, but soon gave up on that idea, every time I moved Callie's leg moved against my core and I was already going to need a cold shower. "Yeah...interesting." I replied, even as I was angling my head towards her lips, planning to repeat this 'interesting' action while I had the opportunity.

Planting a serious of relatively chaste kisses upon soft lips, leaving me with a tingling sensation and making me smile, I realized that we were still situated in a rather compromising situation, but Callie wasn't making any move to leave or create distance between us. The physical contact we usually had with each other, obviously extended further than I had realized.

Calliope's kissing had affected my motor skills because the next thing I blurted out came across a little sharp, "Thank goodness you didn't start kissing my neck."

"Wh-what? Um, why not?" she stuttered, embarrassed as she realized, that I may not be into that. She started to retract, but I kept her in position with my legs, turning to face back towards mine.

"I wouldn't have been responsible for what happened next." I replied coyly and in the sexiest voice I could pull off.

Apparently it did something for the Latina hovering above me because her lips latched onto mine yet again making me moan in satisfaction. She has serious skills with her tongue, that I was only beginning to experience way back in the beginning. After a relatively light make-out session, we somehow manged to stop kissing each other, exhaustion finally succumbing our bodies to sleep.

When I awoke, I was wrapped in Calliope's warm embrace, her soft, curvaceous frame wrapped around my back. Our legs were still intertwined from last night and her hand lay against the skin of my stomach. Spooning - wow, I was surprised at how comfortable I felt. Until I met Callie, I wasn't much of a cuddler, but that all went out the window, my girl is the biggest cuddler in the world - especially after sex. Its adorable. She's this hardcore, rock-star, bad-ass Orthopedic surgeon who breaks bones during the day, but she comes home and drapes herself around me, snugging deeper into my skin. It helps that she always smells _fantastic_.

Removing the tanned forearm gently from around my waist, a grin plastered on my dimpled cheeks as memories from last nights sequence of events flashed through my head. However, I reminded myself, that Callie and I hadn't talked about last night, nor did I want to make a big deal out of that kiss - or multitude of kisses. We were friends. I had promised myself that I wouldn't get seriously involved with anymore friends.

Scenarios about how the inevitable conversation with Calliope would go flitted across my mind as I descended the stairs. What if she regretted it? What if she didn't want to be friends? What if she told all the others about our mediocre sexual conquest? What if all the friendships I had worked to establish over the past few months crumbled into nothing because of last night, and I was back to square one?

Then again, what if it worked out and I got to keep kissing Calliope Torres?

Entering the kitchen with a smile at that prospect my Mom was already making breakfast, standing over the stove I greeted her how I always did, a kiss on the cheek in exchange for a cup of piping hot coffee.

Taking a seat at our breakfast bar and sipping my beverage she asked, "Where's Callie?"

"Still sleeping."

"Oh, right of course." she said, if I wasn't mistaken she had quite a smug expression on her face. She looked more than a little creepy.

"You OK, Mom?" I asked inquisitively, she looked strange.

"I'm great sweetheart. Absolutely perfect. Are you OK, anything new happening with you?" she asked, with that knowing look. The look that said, 'I know you and Callie are more than friends, but I'm not going to ask you because you'll tell me when you're ready'.

"Nope. Same old, same old." It wasn't exactly a lie, Callie and I hadn't spoken about last night, so nothing had changed for me, not yet. It wasn't as if I could blurt out that Callie and I had spent the majority of the early hours of this morning, in bed, making out in compromising positions.

"Sure thing, honey." she replied, that smug grin still on her face. Chuckling to myself I finished my coffee and decided to head back upstairs to see if Calliope had risen from her deep unconscious. Maybe even have that desperately needed chat.

Calliope wasn't in my bed when I got back upstairs, confused as to where she could have went, I didn't get an opportunity to wonder too long as hands came from behind and clamped over my eyes, rendering my temporarily blind.

"Guess who." she whispered huskily into my ear, her lips whispering over the shell of my ear, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. She probably hadn't even intended for that action to be sexual in any way, but my mind immediately went to the gutter.

_Catch a grip Robbins._

I couldn't really focus on anything but the feeling of Callie's boobs pressing against my back, how her hair was tickling the skin on my shoulder and those lips still hovering over my ear - lips I now had the pleasure of experiencing moving with mine. Attempting to keep my cool, and our 'friendship' as relatively 'normal' as possible I replied, "It's gotta be my imaginary friend...Kate."

I felt her hands drop from my eyes, making a path slowly around my hips and slapping me lightly on the butt. "You're a goof." she chuckled, behind me, her hands still on my hips. I guess, this was new, even for us. We never really touched as much as this - maybe last night _did_ change something. There may possibly be hope.

Spinning around to face the bronzed beauty standing in the middle of my room, she never failed to attract me, regardless the situation. Especially her 'Just Awake' look. Her jet black curls were now mussed from sleep, the tank top she had slept in had ridden up above the sleep shorts she had on, and the smooth caramel skin beneath was on show. My throat suddenly dried up and moisture collected between my legs at the sight of her, that, coupled with the kissing from last night was making it incredibly difficult to keep my hands off her and remain a 'friendly' distance away.

Calliope, however, had another idea, I could feel her obsidian eyes scouring my body, landing on my chest and her lips quirked into a sexy, flawless smile. She took the one stride needed to close the gap between us, her hands immediately wrapping around my waist, then sliding further so each of her palms had a handful of ass.

As was becoming a rather pleasant occurrence, our faces were inches from each others, but after last night, the awkward 'what if' moment seemed to have dissipated, instead replaced with smug smiles on each of our faces. Even though inside my heart was racing and the excitement racing through me at the idea that Calliope enjoyed kissing me, I wanted to know where we were at.

Before I could open my mouth to bring up my reservations about the recent developments in this already unconventional friendship, Calliope had brought her lips down, brushing them lightly against mine. My eyes fluttered closed, and I pressed my lips harder against her, peeking my tongue out at swiping it across the Latina's bottom lip I was immediately granted access.

I never thought my feelings would ever be reciprocated, yet here I was caressing Calliope's tongue with my own in my bedroom, her hands groping my butt quite explicitly. Breaking apart, only for need of oxygen our eyes locked and I could see her trying to read how I was feeling about this situation. Asking, in silence, if this was our 'new thing'. We both new the possible repercussions of getting involved with a friend, but in that moment with those soulful eyes holding my cerulean gaze, I couldn't find any reason _not_ to kiss Calliope Torres.

So, that's what I did, the height difference made me rise on to my tip-toes to reach those lush red lips, now bruised from making out, and nipped at them lightly, before placing a quick kiss over the area my teeth had momentarily resided.

I pulled back and awaited Calliope's eyes to open, as brown orbs fluttered into view she once again hauled me towards her by my hips.

"So, are we going - I mean do you want to keep doing this." she asked, judging my reaction to sense any hesitancy.

"If you want." I replied quickly, attempting to shadow the excitement bubbling within me with a calm and collected tone. I'm not sure if she could tell back then, but this was what I had dreamed about for months, and now it was a reality and I was trying to be as cool as possible. Maintaining friendship was key if we were going to continue this without the drama that most 'relationships' came attached to.

"I want." she answered, shifting her eyes back to my lips, then back to my eyes, arching that eyebrow at me in anticipation. I still couldn't get over how sexy every expression she had was. I was mesmerized by her.

Leaning in she placed a series of soft kisses against my lips, and I groaned, "Damn, you know how to kiss."

"Hey, thanks." she said in a comical tone. I smiled at our ability to resume friendly natured conversation, glad this wasn't a drawn out, dramatic talk - as if one kiss meant we were going to get married. I knew how fast girl and girl relationships could move, but Calliope was laid back about the situation which I couldn't have been more pleased about.

Then it occurred to me, if this was going to work, were we going to hide it or be public about our - well, I suppose it really was a 'friends with benefits' relationship, in every sense of the statement. "Should we tell anyone?" ask hesitantly.

"It's not really any of their business. Besides, there's not much to tell." Callie shrugged, seeming as though it was a fairly inaccurate problem we would face. "I think, involving friends over something they aren't exactly involved in would be stupid, and sort of asking fro unwanted trouble and drama. Don't you think?" she asked, tilting her head in the most adorable way.

"Agreed. Strictly you and I?" I asked, playing with the fine hairs at the back of her neck.

"Oh yeah. Bonnie and Clyde type shit, baby." Callie announced playfully, adding a sultry wink in for good measure.

The sound of my laughter reverberated around the four walls of my room at the brunette's silly antics. I was glad that we weren't making a fuss over our new 'benefits' and that the relationship we had was still easy going. I realized that this was the most comfortable I had been around a girl where there were mutual romantic feelings involved. It was a nice feeling, the feeling of her hands caressing my back and gripping my hips was an even nicer feeling.

"Besides, I want to know what happens when I kiss your neck." she whispered with a glint of lust highlighting those brown depths.

_And boy, did she find out. _

On Monday, the first day back to school after our eventful weekend, I remember feeling worried that our friends would realize there was something going on between Callie and I, not that there was anything to report so far, except the making out. I knew Teddy was going to kill me if she found out, but I agreed with Callie, involving anyone else too early on would ruin what we had.

So we lied. Or, just avoided telling the truth.

We had agreed to act as normal as possible and Calliope promised to keep her hands to herself. Of course, all day I just wanted her to roam those delicious caramel hands over the expanse of my body, preferably when we were both naked, but I managed to restrain myself. That's when I knew hiding this relationship was going to more than a little difficult.

When Calliope decided to whisper inappropriate, sexy thoughts into my ear at the lunch table - a table surrounded by all our friends - I thought for sure, we had been busted. No one batted an eyelid in our direction. I guess all the touching and giggling at private jokes was nothing new to the gang.

* * *

A warm body was flush with my back, I could feel soft hands grazing the skin underneath the hem of my tank top every so often. I could feel Callie's breasts pressed against the vast expanse of skin on my back, her short but sweet puffs of air against the back of my neck and her hands were dangerously close to the waistband of my shorts, doing nothing to stop the raging fire in my pants. I continued to jerk back against the body, my hips swiveling from side to side, in failed attempts to get away from the hands at my hips. I found myself wondering how she managed to smell so good - the scent of her glorious perfume still evident despite the fact that she was sweating.

"Robbins! Torres! This isn't ball for sissy's! Robbins, I know you can take her, enough with the time wasting!"

The coach's mantra from the sideline finally broke through to me as I lifted my head, realizing Callie and I had been too focused on the fact that our bodies were touching instead of on the fact that we were at basketball practice. Taking a deep breath, I faked once to my right, crossed the ball to my left and sped off down down the left hand side of the court, leaving Callie stunned, and more than likely frustrated in my wake.

Passing the ball to another girl on my team, then placing a screen, allowed her to score an easy lay up, and the whistle called for a quick water break. As I was jogging to get to the bench as quickly as possible, I felt a curvaceous hip-check into my side. Turning I was greeted with a slightly flushed Latina staring back at me, I smile gracing her lips.

"What was that back there?" she asked, I couldn't tell whether she was annoyed or joking.

"What?" I asked innocently, flashing my dimples, just in-case she was pissed.

"I was enjoying you backing your ass into me, then you just sped off." she said in a hushed whisper so that none of our team mates would over-hear.

"We're at practice _Calliope_, you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself or your going to get us caught. People are already suspicious."

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me." she replied with a sexy smirk. We were dangerously close together, her hand on my arm, tracing delicate patterns on my slightly sweaty skin wasn't helping to quell the raging sexual tension orbiting around us.

After a pregnant pause, my lips quirked into a matching smirk, leaning in to run my finger lightly down her jaw line, whilst simultaneously whispering in her ear, "Your place or mine after practice?"

I could hear her breath hitch in her throat, as I leaned back, putting a respectable distance between our hormone raged bodies, knowing that if we stood any closer our lips couldn't be trusted not to attack each other. A feat that had already happened in the janitors supply closet when the first day back to school proved to be too much without locking lips.

We had been well behaved the following two days back at school, but it was Thursday and I had yet to get my hands on her, and it was driving me crazy with want. We hadn't talked about whether this 'relationship' involved sex, but it was safe to say that if the make-out sessions got any steamier, sex was most definitely on the cards.

"My- Mine." she stuttered out. With that, I jogged back towards the rest of our team, throwing myself into conversation with one of the other girls, but making sure to glance over my shoulder, where Calliope stood staring, her mouth cracked open slightly - her gaze most definitely not on my face. Smug did not begin to describe how I felt, that I could make someone as perfect as Calliope Torres stare after me with such lust in her eyes.

After 45 minutes of practice, during which I could literally feel Callie's eyes on my ass as we practiced lay-ups and finished sprints. The coach blew the whistle to signal the end of practice, so we all huddled together to hear what he had to say. Of course, Calliope took resignation right behind me, her warm breath brushing the loose strands of blonde hair over my face. A visible shudder ran down my spine and I could just picture the smug grin on her caramel toned face.

"Alright ladies. First game of the season is against Ellensburg." At that a few comments were made, no doubt scoping tactics. "It's away, so I want all your gear loaded onto the bus straight after school on Friday. I want no one claiming to be sick, no one to be late, no excuses. We need to start this season how we plan to continue." Coach maintained with a stern expression,

"Coach isn't the game on Saturday morning, why are we going so early?" Jessica, a girl I had learned was somewhat obnoxious just because she hadn't made captain, she felt a need to prioritize her point to the whole team. I suppose it was some failed attempt at self-validation.

"Good point. We're staying down there girls so pack an overnight bag. No suitcases please. Yes, Abbey that means you, and no I don't care that you ordered new MAC make-up and you just have to bring it." The coach mocked one of the preppier girls on the team, resulting in a ripple of giggles to echo around the team huddle.

The coach continued, "The cheerleaders will of course be there so as little as baggage as possible. OK, hit the showers. Practice again tomorrow, same time." With that, we began to file out, I looked to catch Callie's eye, to possibly squeeze in some more flirting before going to hers, but she was in deep conversation with Abbey.

I guess the flirting would have to wait. At least for now.

* * *

The sheer expanse of Calliope's home never ceased to amaze me, I mean, I had been to her house before and the first time I had almost passed out at the abundance of wealth that oozed from every crack and surface of the mansion the young Latina resided in. Calliope constantly reminded me that it was her family's wealth and not hers, their money didn't reflect her, which of course I agreed with.

There was a distinct Spanish villa vibe emanating from every fashionably furnished room in the house, high ceilings, diamond chandeliers, original paintings dating back to the Renaissance and many Catholic symbols - like a huge picture of, who I assumed to be Jesus, in one of their many living rooms. Of course this reflected the Torres' Spanish heritage and their love of culture and their pride in their ancestry. Of course I found the fact that Calliope spoke fluent Spanish an incredible turn on. When she speaks sweet Spanish nothings into my ear when we're intimate together - it overwhelms my entire being.

Astounding didn't begin to cover her monster mansion. I thought Addison's family were minted, Calliope's made Addison's place look like pittance. In resemblance to my own home, it lacked 'homeyness'. There were no muddy shoes lying by the back door, no intimate family photographs - they all seemed professional and posed for. There was no smell of fresh baked goodies or the sound of the TV in the background. It was exquisite, but no home.

Calliope's dad runs some sort of endorsement deal with high maintenance global nightclubs - from the States, across Europe and various parts of Asia. I was in a state of shock when Callie relayed to me an estimate of how much that alone brought to their household income. Think Forbes Top 100 richest people figures. Then double it. Not to mention her Mom runs charity events, raking in money from other privileged families across America.

"All for a good cause, to make themselves look good with their piles and piles of money." Callie had said with contempt, and I hadn't pushed the subject any further. Callie's relationship with her mother always was frosty, ever since I've known her. It only proceeded ot get worse when she discovered - when she was home that was - that her little girl was far from a Catholic sweetheart.

Of course, all that partaking in business, venturing to countless meetings and jetting to various countries alot of the time, meant that Callie pretty much lived alone for most of her teenage years. Her sister, Aria, had taken advantage of her affluent parents and had been travelling since she was 18 years old. Her parent's hadn't minded that she hadn't been to college, but from what I gathered through Callie, Aria seemed like a typical snooty, upper class, privileged, Class A bitch.

Her parent's being constantly on business proved to be a very rewarding situation for Callie and I during those first few months when all we did was screw each others brains outs.

We took our shoes off at the door and made our way to her extravagant kitchen, which could probably have fitted my entire downstairs into it. The surfaces were topped with a polished back granite worktop that just set the entire kitchen apart from any interior design I had ever had the privilege of witnessing. Her parents have taste, they may be narrow minded but they have style, I'' give them that. The huge bay window that overlooked a serene part of the lake was now starting to show signs of winter, a glaze of frost over the navy water and emerald banks. Again it made me stare in awe.

While I admired the picturesque Seattle scenery, as I had since arriving, Callie tracked me across the room with those expressive chocolate eyes.

"What?" I asked her, finally giving into her gaze.

"Your sorta beautiful." she sighed out reverently. At that, my heart forgot to beat and I forgot how to breathe. The typical reaction my body has when Calliope expresses her sentiments about how she feels so bluntly.

"Sorta sounds comforting." I joked, immediately reverting to sarcasm to seem cool. My heart rate was the furthest from cool though.

"Upstairs." That eyebrow arching as her proposition became clear. Empty house. Two teens. Sex is inevitable.

"Lead the way."

Callie's bedroom was at he end of the long hallway on the second floor - yes, they had more than two floors. Her room was like a haven of her soul, painted a deep red with a huge and comfortable looking queen bed dominating the far wall. A walk-in-wardrobe was to my right, whilst her desk, a majestic make-up table and the door to her en-suite were situated to my right. The thing that caught my attention were the various pictures littering her walls, they consisted of candid photos with friends, basketball stars and news paper articles of various medical insights she had found interesting. Those pictures made me smile, they made sense when you knew Calliope, they spoke about the person that she was.

Forgetting my sentimental thoughts and my surroundings as Callie began to shed her sweaty training gear, throwing it in the direction of the hamper in the corner of her room. Clad in sports bra and her shorts, looking utterly divine I moved closer to the newly exposed olive skin.

Spinning the Latina around to face me, everything else felt like it had faded away, all that infiltrated my immediate eye-line were the deep brown orbs that I was so sure peered in and around the depths of my soul. My heart had skipped fluttering and had headed straight to thumping against my rib cage, just as it always does, when Callie placed one hand on my now flushed cheek. Calliope leaned in, hot and steamy behavior from earlier subsiding and her behavior had now turned reverent, she leaned in, simply waiting for me to meet her lips halfway.

That's something you should know about my wife, she has the biggest heart of anyone you will ever meet. I tend to be stubborn, but her ability to forgive those she loves never ceases to baffle me, regardless of how severe she has been hurt. I admire that trait in her, she is inspirational, she makes me a better person every day I spend with her. Without her I wouldn't be the person I am today, and that's the honest truth. Calliope may have her moments where her innate passion driven personality causes her to forget herself but that isn't a trait I would dismiss, it makes her who she is. It gives her her strength and her capacity to love so unconditionally.

Anyways, back to our little bedroom moment, neither one of them us could deny that the feelings reverberating between our sweat soaked bodies, now within inches of each other, were mutual, erotic and filled with pure passion.

Then that enigmatic, reverent, passionate, caring teenage Calliope Torres closed her eyes, cutting me off from soulful obsidian eyes, I followed suit and just let myself feel. Our lips met in a rapid swirl of emotions that neither of us wanted to quell, I could feel her pulse speed up under the palm I had placed on her neck. Kissing her, has always felt like my adolescent mind, in a state of pre-determined chaos, had found some natural calm, an understanding between both of our souls. As if we were meant to kiss, our lips solely matched for one another. Wasn't it Aristotle who claimed that, 'A true friend is one soul in two bodies'. Maybe he was right, because Calliope does hold the other half of my soul.

We seemed to be lost to reality, society couldn't invade this moment, this was past the point of friendship completely and utterly, and I certainly never wanted to return to a time when I wouldn't be able to kiss the girl I had been infatuated with for the past few months.

Although I was thinking hard about the philosophical meaning behind this kiss, and all the other kisses we had shared at this point, my hands had began to roam a toned body of their own physical accord. Somehow we were both in nothing but sports bras and training shorts, not that I was complaining about the smooth skin my hands had taken to exploring. I gently cupped her breasts on my hands, reveling in their weight, a hearty groan emanated from Calliope's mouth, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Then there was a flurry of movement as I pushed her sports bra over her head and her boobs came into view. Technically this was the first time we were going to see each other naked, I couldn't focus on being nervous, all I could comprehend was that I hadn't had sex in over 6 months and now I was going to get it with _Calliope Torres_. Callie obviously had the same idea because in a sudden flurry of movement we had stripped each other of any garments hiding treasured areas on the others body.

Taking a moment to run our eyes over each other, each breaking into a shit-eating grin, we latched onto each other yet again, tongues immediately in play. Sloppy kisses and our naked bodies colliding together was almost to much to bear after waiting so long to be touched like this. And it was Callie. My hands tangled in her raven tresses as her hands moved to my hips, pulling me in tighter to her naked body. Moans began to spill from both parties, taking control I managed to push her back until her knees hit her bed and she fell, her naked body sprawled below me. I crawled to meet her, straddling her hips, while she sat up and began to worship my boobs with her tongue. Flicking and sucking on my nipple while groping the other breast, giving it equal attention. This girl has serious skills with her tongue.

Hearing her chuckle beneath me I realized i had voiced that sentiment out loud. "Oh yeah?" She chuckled, that gloriously sexy sound invading my senses making me more attracted to her, whilst she moved her head to suck on my collar bone.

"Hell yeah. Keep doing that. _God_, your good."

After I had had my fill of neck kisses, being drove to the point of insanity, we lay back down, I shifted my hips up and braced my hands on either side of Calliope's head not breaking the kiss, tracing the brunettes's lower lip with my tongue seeking entrance. She obliged willingly, a throaty moan erupting into my mouth. Arousal pooled in the pit of my stomach at that interaction. Then as she moved her lips to the nip at sensitive points on my neck, then swiping her tongue over the skin there, combined with the sensation of her sucking on my pulse point nearly made me come on the spot. Calliope hadn't even properly touched me and she was reducing me to a state of being overwhelming horny.

Calliope used my distraction from all the neck kissing to flip us as I craned my neck to give her more access, and in a silent plea for her to continue. I moved my hands to trail them along her spine and feeling the goosebumps spread quickly over her bare skin, before rolling her nipple between my finger and thumb. It elicited a deep moan from the Latina instead, urging me on in my conquest of Callie's body. This was progressing effectively but I needed more, I needed friction between my legs, at this stage I could feel he liquid arousal dripping down my leg.

"Y - you drive me crazy." she moaned against my neck. Pulling back I could see her eyes were closed and her mouth parted in satisfaction. This was my image of perfection, being able to cause such unadulterated feelings of pleasure in Calliope was something I was happy to do. Often.

It was as if Callie could read my mind, sliding her knee between my legs to add much needed pressure against my throbbing clit, gasping audibly at the wetness that immediately collected on her bare thigh. Realizing that foreplay had continued long enough she trailed her fingers down my body, circling my entrance with her fingers, whilst rubbing my clit with her thumb. My eyes clenched closed as I tried my best not to come instantaneously at her touch. It was if every feeling of want I had ever had for this girl was re-surfacing and wanted to pour out of my body all at once - in that context, I could feel how strong my orgasm was going to be.

"Cal- I - I need..." I didn't get to finish that sentence before she entered me with two perfectly long fingers, reaching well within my depths. I went to moan but all I could do was gasp as I was filled so deeply by the Latina who had captured my heart from the second I set eyes on her.

"You feel so good." she whispered. "Open your eyes, Arizona."

Obliging, I locked cerulean blue eyes with now, black depths, glazed over in lust. Then she started to pump in and out of me, my legs moving to wrap around her waist, allowing more room for her to reach deep within me. My walls were already starting to clench around tanned fingers, but when Callie took that moment to firstly capture my lips, invading my mouth with her tongue and then placing feather light kisses along my jaw line and nibbling on my earlobe I couldn't hold back any longer.

My eyes rolled back in my head and my release hit me like a bolt of lightning, completely removing me from reality. I was completely blissed out as Calliope's finger's milked my orgasm for all it was worth.

Waiting 6 moths was a _fantastic_ idea.

Recovered from my orgasmic haze, I rolled over and began to trail kisses down a beautifully curvaceous body, catching her gaze and nudging toned legs wide, the tantalizing aroma of Callie's arousal hitting me, making me as horny as I was two minutes ago. I was never going to get enough of this girl, there was no going back, for me, now.

Taking slow, long licks, the taste of Callie's arousal on my tongue, making me groan - the sound combining with the moans of the girl who's legs were now thrown over my shoulders. Her taste was unique, completely her own and it was invading my senses causing a nerve-tingling feeling to wash over my body, making my finely attune to every one of her movements and her needs. Deciding to give her as explosive an orgasm as she gave me, I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked. Hard. Every so often smoothing my tongue over her clit too.

"Shit. Yes. Do- Don't st - DON'T STOP!" she screamed, her back arching and her fingers tugging at my now sex mussed blonde curls, urging me on.

Adding a finger into the mix, instantly made Callie come in my mouth, as I lapped up everything she gave me, continuing to slowly lick her slit as she came down from her high. Callie's hips kept jerking into my face and I swore I was on the verge of yet another orgasm by just watching her writhe in passion, fighting the primitive urges raging in her own body. This girl was like nothing I had ever encountered and witnessing and sharing with her in the art of sex, was beyond incredible.

Crawling back up her body, placing soft kisses on sweat y skin as I went, finally reaching plump, yet bruised, full lips. I slowly kissed her, both of us moaning t the taste of one another on our tongues. The kiss was brief but contained as much passion as we could muster in our worn out state.

Sliding off her body, already missing the skin on skin contact, I lay on back in her heavenly bed, trying to work out how we were going to progress from this, because I wanted to do that all day, every day for eternity.

"Holy shit." she gasped as she laid on her back staring at her ceiling, both of us failing miserably at trying to regain our breath after our amazing sex tryst.

Best first sexual encounter with someone to this very day.

"Yeah." was all I could pant out, as I mirrored her position, our legs till hooked under her covers. This was it, the awkward after sex conversation that would inevitably make or break our idea of friends with benefits.

After a brief pause where only the sounds of our rapid breath mingled in the sex and sweat filled air, Callie propped herself on her elbow and looked down at me.

"Sex friends?" she said with such enthusiasm, if I had the energy, I would have laughed. Too bad she had drained me of all ability to function any of my limbs.

Struggling to regain my breath I managed to turn my head to face the girl who just blew my mind with one of the most explosive orgasms my body had ever experienced, I chuckled at her question. Loving how her eyebrow arched, and she shifted so that the sheet fell and exposed the perkiest boobs I had ever set eyes on, I could only reply with one answer, feels be damned.

"Sure. Sex friends."

_I was in big trouble now._


	5. Author's Note

OK, just to address a few issues that have arose from this story and how I choose to write it:

**The issue of Callie's sexuality.** Yes, Callie on Grey's Anatomy is bisexual. By writing her as a lesbian in this fanfiction, I am in no way intentionally dismissing bisexuality, or it's importance in the LGBTQ community. This is an AU fan-fiction and my perception of events, therefore it won't be exactly like every other fan-fiction out there. In saying that, I am attempting to write this fiction as close to reality as possible, Callie, at the age of 17 relates to being a lesbian because so far in her life she has only fallen in love with women. That does not mean that in the futute of this series I will not place her in the situation of loving men.

So, stay tuned and chill, after all it is fiction. As in, not real, it comes from my imagination and I'm going to write it how I want. If it's not for you, fair enough but don't shit on me and all the effort and time I put into this story for those who enjoy it.

_**RANT OVER**_

**PS.** Thank you to everyone who is following or had favourited this story. It means so much to me and I will to continue to write for you guys! :)

Also follow me on Twitter for more updates and feel to ask me any questions about this story: ** /GACalzonaLove**


End file.
